RPG Hero - Aim to be the Number 1 Pro, Season 1: Grand Tutorial
by Kumaguma
Summary: A young man who dreams to be a Hero in a world where most people have a power called a Quirk. One day, he begins to notice people's jobs and levels above their heads. This was only the start of his journey to be a hero and something more that could affect the world at large. A Xover fic of My Hero Academia series and The Gamer webtoon
1. Chapter 1, Izuku Midoriya Origin

**Salutations to you to all, Kumaguma here to present a new fusion fanfic series of both My Hero Academia series and The Gamer I call "RPG Hero". All right, to below, I summarize the setting, I don't want to spoil much of the story and I believe the premise helped with the story. One thing of note is that this takes place in the universe of My Hero Academia and will have elements of The Gamer. This is the start of the first arc, Entrance Exam of Season 1 of this fanfic.**

 **I hope that you like this and leave a review. Now, Let's get started:**

 **Disclaimer: Kumaguma doesn't claim ownership of My Hero Academia series by** **Horikoshi Kouhei along with The Gamer webtoon written by Sung San-Yeong and drawn by Sang-Ah.**

 **RPG Hero**

" **If there's a goal in life, you can move more fully." - Sage Moruo**

 **Chapter 1, Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

 _Near Tatouin Station_

'What is with all these names and levels over people's head?' thought the green-haired and freckled-faced boy in a black middle school uniform with a title and a level above his head that said:

 **The Gamer**

 **LV: 4, Midoriya Izuku**

, as he walked down the street. He looks above at people's heads, noticing the same from other that said their names, what their jobs were, along with their levels between 4-8.

"Maybe this could be a Qui- Wow, a giant Villain." Izuku exclaimed as he went to see a huge shark-faced villain on top of a railroad. Different people in costumes were fighting with the massive malcontent. The police secured a line as a crowd with people their smartphones out for videos or pictures, others were cheering, and the rest were talking on their phones. A young man with his level, name, and title above his head,

 **Pro Hero, Kamui Woods**

 **LV: 38, Nishiya Shinji**

, as he lands on top of the train station. He wore a wooden helmet that covers his face along with a navy jumpsuit. His arms made of timber like his belt with a red flowers attached, kneepads, and shoes.

"GET AWAYYY!", yelled the behemoth.

"Who's he fighting?", Izuku exciting ask as he squeezed to the edge of the police line; looking with a smile and eyes filled with wonder.

"Illegal use of Quirks during rush hour along with robbery and assault. You're pure evil.", stated Kamui

"It's Kamui Woods!", the green-haired boy exclaimed with delight, "The popular young super star!"

"A commentary, huh? Kid are you an otaku?!", a middle-aged man next to the teen asked.

The freckled face of the young lad changed to embarrassment as he said, "UH, no, heh heh..."

"Your punishment", Kamui announced as his arms turned into branches.

"Here it comes. It's his Super Move, Preemptive Binding…", declared the boy as the superstar's ligneous arm stretched towards large villain, "… Lacquered Chain Prison!"

"CAYNON CANNON", interrupted a mammoth woman with lengthy and capacious creamy blonde hair with purple horns protruding from it. She wore a lavender domino mask and her bodysuit was purple around her abdomen that ended with orange accents at her neck, shoulders and waist. The carroty borders gave way to a skin-tight portion colored the same as her hair and lead to the same colored ending of lilac gloves and boots.

Above her head said,

 **Pro Hero, Mt. Lady**

 **LV: 32, Takeyama Yu**

, as she picked up the knocked out and smaller giant while men with their cameras out. they repeated, "Money shot!" amongst the group snapped pictures with successive flashes.

"Today's my debut!", she publicized as she moved her posterior towards the crowd, "Pleased to meet you all! I am Mt. Lady!"

Izuku then takes out a notebook and writes while mumbling, "Gigantification? It's quite the common yet powerful Quirk, but could the damage of public property limit its use? Well… that would depend on if she can manipulate size at will."

 **DING!**

A blue message box pops up in front of the inscribing lad that read:

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

Another blue screen appears right after:

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, [Observe], has been created.**

A red box followed suit:

 **[Observe] (Active) LV: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **A skill that can reveal information about a target.  
Effect: It allows the user to gain info like max HP, max MP, and a general description.**

'Huh, what is going on!? Why is this happening?! IS THIS A QUIRK!?', Midoriya thought as he

"Taking notes, huh!? Guess you wanna be a hero then. Gook luck with that!" the older man complimented the teenager as he blushes.

"Thank you! I will try my best!", thanked the young man as he looked away from floating squares. He then looked back as nothing was there as if gone from his actions.

 _Aldera Junior High, Third Floor Classroom_

"You guys are now Third-years. It's time for you to start thinking about your futures!", the male teacher with a stack of papers next to him says to the classroom.

"I would hand out these career forms, but...", he then grabs the stack on his desk and swipes off his desk, "I assume you all want to be heroes!"

The students then show off their different Quirks while Midoriya raises his hand with a dejected expression while he glances away.

"Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks. But you know it's against school rules to use such abilities!", lectured the man towards his rowdy class.

"Sensei don't lump me in with these failures!" yelled an ash blond, spiky-haired teen with sharp red eyes with his legs on a desk.

Above the teenager's head said,

 **Hero Wannabe**

 **LV: 8, Bakugo Katsuki**

, as other students countered with, "Get over yourself, Katsuki!".

"SHUT UP! Extras should act like extras!", the irritating young man insulted at his classmates.

"Bakugo… you, of course… must be wanting to attend for U.A. High School.", the teacher commented.

"The national school!? The acceptance score for this year is 79, right!?", remarked as another student.

"I heard that they hardly admit that many students!", stated another peer.

"The dumb gossiping of extras!", Bakugo yelled as he gets on top of his desk, "I maxed out the mock exam! I'm the only one here that's U.A. material!"

"Not only that, but I'll be among the richest in the world!", proclaimed the prideful Katsuki.

"You're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya?", a fellow student interrupted.

The class turn their attention to the young man hiding behind his arm and face buried in the desk.

They all laughed in unison at Izuku's admission to the high school.

"HUH!? Midoriya!? NO WAY!"

"Having good grades cannot get you into the Hero Program!"

The green-haired got up from his seat and opposed, "Th-that's not true! Sure, there's no requirement like before, but…". The blonde teen slammed his hand on the desk and as an explosion destroyed it with a loud boom.

"Forget these losers' Quirks. You're just a Quirkless gaming otaku.", the bombastic teen subdued the frazzled young man on the floor.

"Wa-Wait, Kacchan.", Izuku stuttered as he skits back to the wall, "I wa-wasn't s-s-saying that I could contest with you! Not at all! I mean it. It's just… it's been my dream since I was four and well… there's no harm in trying…"

"Ha ha ha ha, Try what!? The Entrance Exam?!", Bakugo said as his hands smoked with bursts.

"Are you just taking the Exam to "Try"!?", he added as he and rest of the class heckled while looking down.

"What can you even **DO**!?", the young man with the smoking and fiery palms finished. Midoriya then looked down as he said nothing while they all snickered.

 _12:02 P.M. Downtown_

"VILLIAN! ANYONE STOP HIM!", a citizen yelled as a green liquid humanoid runs down the street.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!", challenged the gooey villain gargled.

"A hero is sure to come.", a pedestrian noted.

"This guy seems to have been driven by the turmoil earlier. Lots of people seem to lack any control over their Quirks.", another said.

"There appears to be no limit to them"

"Yes, there is.", a large muscle man behind the crowd announced.

"Why you ask? Because I am Here!", proclaimed the muscular man as he smiled.

 _Aldera Junior High, Third Floor Classroom_

Izuku sighs as school ends and the students leave class. 'Maybe, I am just fooling myself in thinking that I could take the Hero Course. No, I can't give up; not when I come this far. There has to be a way, maybe with I should focus on those weird messages.', he reflects as the freckled-faced teenager gathers his thoughts.

'Okay, I first see these levels and titles above everyone's heads and then there how blue screens that said I gain some ability called [Observe]?', Midoriya reasoned as a yellow message box appears above his notebook.

 **DING!**

The yellow screen read:

 **[Hero Analysis for My Future, No. 13—Rank: Rare]**

 **A notebook that is written by [The Gamer], Midoriya Izuku, on examining heroes, costumes, combat strategies, and their Quirks along with their Super Moves. It is a well-written summary for the sake of coming up with ideas for his own hero career. It is very beloved by the writer and owner as proof of his effort and dreams.**

'WHAAATTTT!?', Izuku exclaimed in his mind over seeing the unmoving hovering screen.

'Could this possibly be my Qui-', he tried to think until it was disrupted by Bakugo taking the notebooks.

"Now what is you're looking at, huh?", the volatile bully demanded.

"What's that, Katsuki?", asked one of his gang.

""For My Future"? Midoriya, you are unbelievable…", insulted by the fiery teen.

"C-c-c-ome on, Kacchan, give it back!", Izuku insisted.

Katsuki then put his two hands between the book and burst into with ember and smolder.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!", cried the green-haired out of shock, "WHY!?"

"Hmph, the best heroes there had shown proof of merit when they were students.", argued the ash blond teen.

"I will be the first and **LONE** from this shitty public middle school! The first to gain the honor of being a graduate from U.A. high. Guess you could say I am a perfectionist.", professed Bakugo as he threw the notebook out of the window.

'So vain…', commented his gang mentally.

"In other words…", said Katsuki as he patted Midoriya's shoulder, "Don't you DARE get into U.A., nerd!"

The shoulder started to smolder leaving the young man shaking.

"C'mon, say something", voiced on of Bakugo's goons.

"He won't say anything, even as a Third-Year, he can't face reality.", affronted the zealous teen as he leaves the room.

"If you wanna be a hero so bad, then why don't you dive off the roof.", implied the tormenter.

"Maybe, you'll get a Quirk from through reincarnating!", Katsuki plagued Izuku.

Midoriya angrily turned as the other teen gave a menacing look with his left hand popping and crackling with blasts and bursts.

"That's not food, stupid. It my notebook… idiot... idiot…", the dejected boy informed the koi as he takes it out from the tank.

He then leaves the school ground and head into a tunnel. 'I have to keep my chin up and keep moving forward or I will never know what I can do!', the emerald-hair lad reaffirmed to himself.

He heard a glop sound as a green gooey humanoid appeared from a manhole cover behind him.

Izuku then looks at the villain as the slimy being says, "A medium-sized vessel… to hide in…"

 **DING!**

A blue message box pops up:

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

Another blue box appears right after:

 **Through sensing danger in different situations, a skill to detect hazards, [Danger Sense], has been created.**

A red screen manifest:

 **[Danger Sense] (Passive) LV: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when a threat happens. The higher the skill level, the earlier danger can be sensed.**

The boy runs through the darkness of the tunnel as he does his best as he can while the gunk followed. "Why did this had to happen!? Why has this day just been so bad for me?! If only there was someone to help me!", the frightened teenager cried as he runs toward the light.

"Fear not, kid", he heard as larger fist punched the manhole in front of him.

"I am here!", as the large muscular man with blonde hair that has two bangs sticking up with a large smile on his face.

"Get behind me, young man!", he says as Midoriya reaches the end of the tunnel and gets behind the hero.

"TEXAS SMASH!", the brawny man punches in front of himself as a gust of wind blasts towards the tunnel.

"A SHOCKWAVE?!", the scoundrel blubbered as he was splatter by the gale.

The young teen was sweating and breathing as he falls to the ground. "All… M… might", he whimpers as he faints on the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, Kid!", as the man gently slaps until his eyes open.

 **DING!**

A blue box appears before the teenager's face with an X in the right corner reads:

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increases by 1.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increases by 1.**

He sighs as he then puts his finger towards the little X in the corner. He then sees the face of his savior along with his title and level:

 **?**

 **LV: ?, Yagi Toshinori**

, "Thank goodness.", Yagi greeted the recovered boy.

"WHAT!?", he shouted as at seeing the Toshinori.

"I apologize for getting you caught in my villain hunt.", confessed the man with well-defined muscles.

"My style usually has me finish this sooner, but I am unfamiliar with the area. Along with being off camera!", exposited the man to the teen.

"But my success here is thanks to you as I've captured the Villain!", announced the man as he showed a soda bottled filled with a glop.

'All Might! It's really him! Up close and he even saved me from a Villian.', contemplates Izuku as he looks at the hero.

"Oh! An autograph! Where's… My notebook…", the young man muttered as he finds his burnt notebook.

"HE ALREADY DID IT!", yelled Midoriya as he looked the signature with a little scribbled of the rescuer's eyes and bangs in the corner.

"This will be a treasure, a family heirloom", he said as he repeatedly bows.

"Not I must bring this fellow to the authorities; you can catch me on TV", All Might says he crouches down.

'Hold On! I still… need to ask.'

"Thanks for your support", he regarded as Izuku at the last second grabs onto the leaping man's legs.

He then notices the teen clinging on to his leg midair and says, "Release from me!", as he struggles to push the boy off. The scuffle causes the pocketed bottle to fall into an ally below; unnoticed by the two.

"I just need to ask you some things… only you can do!", Midoriya cries out as his mouth and eyelid flap from the pressure.

"Okay, okay, just do me a favor and close your mouth and eyes!", Toshinori directed the clinging teen as blood drips from his mouth.

"It's his fault for messing with me.", Bakugo say as he kicks a lime soda bottle.

"Seeing him so full of stupid dreams like when we were kids just pisses me off. I thought I told you two to stop smoking! Getting caught could go on my record too…", he yells at his two goons.

"H-hey!" as they point to the enlarging liquid mass to the back of Katsuki.

"Yes, someone with a good Quirk.", the Villain insinuated as his giant maw closed in on the unaware wannabe.

All Might then lands on a nearby building with a crash as Midoriya wheezes.

"Hopefully, the people downstairs can help us get down. I've truly got no time."

"Wait! Um…"

"No! I can't wait!"

"Even without a Quirk… can I be a Hero?! Can someone without a Quirk become a hero like you?"

"Quirks are…", Yagi says as he then jerks as steam rises from his body.

"Because I don't have a Quirk and I have always been bullied… That's why I think that saving people is one the coolest things someone can do. The way you save people with that fearless smile! I want to be the strongest Hero just like y- WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!", as Izuku looks at an emaciated blonde man with bangs in front of his sullen face.

'That can't be All Might but he has the same title and level along with his name being the same.', he looked in shock at the once muscular hero.

"I am All Might", he spoke as blood flows out of his mouth.

"NO WAY!"

"You know how people hold in their stomach at the pool? It's like that!"

"NO WAY!"

"A fearless smile, huh… you've seen the real me kid but don't spread the word of this, okay?", Toshinori exposited as he

"No way…"

The withered hero as he lifts the right of his shirt to as Izuku sees a drastic scar. A mutilation that left the upper abdomen disfigured along with markings of surgery. "Five years ago,… an enemy did this."

The young man tried to look away from the wound from the man he idolized.

"My respiratory system was almost wrecked along with my stomach being amputated. I've been wasting way due to the aftereffect of the surgeries. I can only do my Hero work for approximately three hours a day now."

"Five year ago? Then was it that fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You've done your homework but that lowlife could never do that to me!"

"This was never made public. That is I asked for such a thing not be public. A Symbol of Peace show save people with a smile must always be vigilant. The reason why I smile is to keep the crushing pressure and fear I feel. A pro should always be read to risk his life. Without a Quirk, can one become a hero? The answer would be no most likely."

The young man looks down at in dismay over all the information as he looks down to the ground.

"If you desire to help people, you could become a police officer or a rescue profession. Villain Custody Officers are usually mocked for what they do but it's still commendable work! It's not wrong to dream but you to be more realistic, kid.", he advises Midoriya as he goes downstairs.

'Have to get this guy to…', he thought as he checked his empty pocket and looked out to see a loud explosion outside.

"On no…", he remarked as his expression turned to dread.

Bakugo was encompassed by the sludge villain as fiery explosions erupt from his hands. Each blast causes damage around him that create fire around the two-way block.

'As if I would this mud man use me like this.', he thinks as he screams loudly.

'What power this one has! I hit the jackpot with this one! Now I can get revenge on him with this kid's Quirk!', the villain of mire thought to himself. A crowd surrounded the two entrances as Heroes gather around.

Mt. Lady tried to step above the crowd into the street but couldn't fit. "A single lane street? I can't get in!"

"Fire is my weakness! Someone else should take this one!", Kamui Woods yells as he saves three people wrapped in his branches.

"Thanks, but I've got my hand full here! Where are the firefighters?", a Hero resembling a fire fighter with tap valves attached to his hands. Above his head read,

 **Pro Hero, Backdraft**

 **LV: 30, ?**

, as he questions, "How's it looking over where you are?".

"He's too slippery to get ahold of. But the hostage with the explosion quirk is trying to resist!", answered a large muscular man with a large headband with a yellow and black caution pattern. His title and level read out as,

 **Pro Hero, Death Arms**

 **LV: 38, ?**

, while he tries to get closer to the captor. The Villain then swings his large gooey towards the Heroes as they avoid the strikes.

"It's no good, there's no one here that can stop him! We have to wait for someone who can deal with this to show up!", Kamui shouted as he dodged the villains strikes.

Yagi appears at the edge of the crowd and looks at the previous capture Villian. 'It must have happened then.', as Toshinari recalled.

'I lost track of time and now dealing with that fan led to this! Pathetic… Pathetic!', he rebuked himself as he clamps his left side.

Izuku was walking down the street looking down at the notebook with a miserable expression. 'Even the best of the best said it. Don't cry! You knew already, right?! This is reality and I knew that which is why I tried so hard!', he reasoned as he rubs his nose while sniffling.

Midoriya then looked at a blast of flames along with the crowd gathered as the other side of street.

'Is that the villain from earlier?! Did All Might drop him or…'

"This is my fault, then!", the boy reprimanded himself.

"Why're the heroes just standing?", a person in the crowd stated.

"Seems the Villain's grabbed a middle schooler.", another mentioned. The green-haired lad then lifted his hand to his mouth as his eyes widen in shock.

"Hey, isn't that Villian All Might was chasing?", a pedestrian in the mob remarked.

"All Might? Here really here?!"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier."

"Then what's a hero like him doing right now?!"

The skinny blonde man looks exasperated while Izuku looked guilty as he looked as Katuski creating explosion after explosion. He then saw the eyes of Bakugo as they look like they were asking for help. The green-haired, freckled teen as he rushes past the police and Heroes towards the Villain and his hostage. All the heroes look in shock as he Midoriya ran into the danger ahead.

'Is that Deku?', the hostage though as the Villain wrapped around him turned.

'Why am I running? Doing this? Why?!', questioned Izuku as his notebook falls out of his bag.

"You're dead", gargled the liquid mass as he slugs towards the villain.

'What do I do? What do I do!? Wait… Page 25.', Midoriya comforted himself as he takes off his backpack and throws his backpack at the captor.

 **DING!**

Blue screens appear one after the other:

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill that uses strength to lunge objects, [Throw], has been created.**

A red message box then manifests:

 **[Throw] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that rips apart an object or person using a strong force.**

 **Effect: Increases throwing force by 30%.**

A red bar in a beige box with HP on the left side above the miscreant's head went down by 1/8. The freckled-face boy grabbed the goo around Bakugo as he tries to grasp. "Kacchan!", the teenager cried as he clutches Kacchan's head. He pulls and tugs until he most of Katsuki's shoulders while strands of green liquid still stuck to teen.

 **DING!**

Azure screens appear one after the other:

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill that uses excessive strength, [Rip], has been created.**

A red message box then manifests:

 **[Rip] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using a strong force.**

 **Effect: Increases tearing force by 30%.**

Midoriya Izuku then rips out Kacchan as he emerged from the villainous being.

'Pathetic… PATHETIC!', motivated All Might as he grows in muscle to the point of being well-defined.

"AAAAAHHHH, I JUST NEEDED TO A LITTLE MORE AND BECAUSE OF YOU! I COULD HAVE WON!", yelled the sludge as a massive hand was about to hit the two teens.

Toshinoari Yagi appears behind Izuku and grabs his hand with his left. All Might then said, "The lesson I left with you… one that I should practice what I proclaim!", preached the Hero.

"PRO HEROES SHOULD BE READY TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR ANOTHER!", Yagi continued as he pulls back his right fist while blood splattered out of his mouth.

"DETROIT SMASH!", roared the #1 Hero as he punches in front of him. A mammoth gust splatters the Villain as it turns into a tornado that stretches into the sky. The short cyclone dissipated as rain fell on the street, extinguishing the flames. The heroes collected the defeated form of slime scattered around the street. "There was no need for you put yourself in a dangerous situation liked that", Death Arms berated Izuku as he looks down.

"That quirk of yours was awesome and you seem really tough!", A hero praised Bakugo as he looks toward Midoriya.

'I wanted to say sorry to All Might but I guess I will have to leave him a message when I get home.", Izuku thought to himself as he walked into his neighborhood.

"Hey Deku! I didn't ask you to save me! As if you could! How dare a gaming Quirkless fool like you to pity me. Trying to brownnose me?! Do you even think you can mock me! Stupid otaku!", wrathfully declared the boisterous teen as he stomps in the opposite direction.

'Think he also sprained my neck, too. Whatever', Midoriya smirked as he walked home until, "I AM HERE!", shouted All Might as he slides in from the corner.

"All Might?! What are you doing here? What happened to the reporters", responded the shocked teen.

"I shaked them off quite easily as I'm All Mi-!", coughed Toshinori as blood splashed from his mouth as his muscles diminished.

"Kid… I came here to give my gratitude and take back what I said earlier… I also have an offer."

"Huh?"

"Without me hearing your story, I would have been nothing more than muscles and hypocrisy! So, I thank you!"

"That… It was all my fault! I got in your way… even though I'm Quirkless, I even dared to ask you–",

"Exactly! Of All the people at that incident, it was you, though fearful and Quirkless, who responded! You are the one who inspired me to act."

"Most the top Heroes show signs of greatness when they are young. Many of those people claim that their bodies moved on their own before they could even think! That is what happened to you back then, wasn't?"

"YES…", Izuku said as he tears welled as while falling to his knees.

" **You CAN be a HERO.** ", All Might finished as The Gamer cried down on the ground from hearing such words.

 **Alright here is the end, hope you enjoyed this introduction to the series. It took some time to make this with researching and drafting this fanfic. I hoped you liked it and that the next chapters after this one will be shorter. Also note, that there will be changes to The Gamer ability I will explain in the future. I put these changes in because of inconsistences within the webtoon from what I examined. For now, I will show you how I will end each chapter, here are Midoriya Izuku's starting stats and skills:**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : LV4

 **HP** : 100/100

 **MP** : 50/50

 **STR** : 5

 **VIT** : 6

 **DEX** : 5

 **INT** : 35

 **WIS** : 21

 **LUK** : 7

Point(s): 20

Money: 3000

 **[Skills]**

 **Support:**

\- ? ? **(Passive) LV:** ?

 **And here is the current stats and skills he gained from the chapter:**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : LV4

 **HP** : 100/100

 **MP** : 50/50

 **STR** : 5

 **VIT** : 7 **[+1]**

 **DEX** : 6 **[+1]**

 **INT** : 35

 **WIS** : 21

 **LUK** : 7

Point(s): 20

Money: 3000

 **[Skills]**

 **Offensive:**

 **\- Throw LV: 1 [NEW!]**

 **\- Rip LV: 1 [NEW!]**

 **Support:**

\- ? ? **(Passive) LV:** ?

 **\- Observe LV: 1 [NEW!]**

 **Just wanted to try showing Izuku's progress and that I won't show the stats and skills like this in future chapters; just this chapter will show different sets. If you like it, then follow this story and leave a review. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2, Roaring Grinding, Part 1

**Thank you for continuing to read this series. I want to thank those who have followed, favorite, and review my first chapter**

 **Alright, hope you like this chapter, this will be where we get training.**

 **Disclaimer: Kumaguma doesn't claim ownership of My Hero Academia series by** **Horikoshi Kouhei along with The Gamer webtoon written by Sung San-Yeong and drawn by Sang-Ah.**

 **People often grow through unexpected trials.—Adventurer Jegallegorke**

 **Chapter 2, Roaring Grinding, Part 1**

The Gamer was still crying and shivering from what he heard from his hero, All Might.

"I believe you to be worthy of inheriting my power!", Toshinari Yagi decreed to the young man.

"Huh?", Izuku questioned as he looks up.

"What's that face for?! It's a proposal and the real work will begin here. Listen, my boy, I am asking you if you want to try accepting my power!", Toshinari emphasized as blood poured from his mouth.

'His power, what's he saying?'

"This concerns my Quirk, kid,", Yagi as he wipes blood from the mouth, "the news often guess that my power is super strength or some boost in power. I often avoided the question in interviews by making a joke. Because All Might, the Symbol of Peace, has seem to be a natural-born hero. But my Quirk was passed down on to me. Like the Olympic Torch."

"Passed down… to you? Really?", Midoriya asked.

"Yes, and now it might be your turn."

"Hold on a sec!", the green-haired exclaimed.

"To be sure, All Might's Quirk has been one of the Seven Great Mysteries of the World along with the debate over what it is. There have been days where a new theory online has been posted. Now he says that it was passed down to him. I have no idea what he means, but no one has even proposed such a hypothesis or theory before. And that's because we still don't know all there is about Quirks in the first place. I mean, we use the term "Quirk" to begin with because each power or attribute is so very unique towards a singular person-", muttered the freckled-faced teen.

"You really don't trust what said!? Boloney! I have many secrets, but I never lie! I have secrets but I never lied! My Quirk has the ability to be transferred! It is called **One For All**!",

"One… For… All…?"

"The first person nurtures the power and then passes it to another. The next would refine it and pass it on again. This would link from one another and make a network of power. This would be used for those who cry for help and those who have brave and true hearts."

"But, why me…?"

"I've been searching for a successor for a while and I believe you to be worthy! You may be Quirkless. An admirer of Heroes. But back there, you were more heroic than anyone else!", Izuku then sniffles as tear well up as he hears this, "But of course this depends on you! What do you say?"

'He' already told me so much and even told me his secrets to me! Do I have any reason not to accept? Not at all', he then looked resolutely as and answered, "Yes… I accept!"

"A quick response. I expected nothing less."

 _Next Day, 4 P.M., Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

Izuku and Yagi in his muscled form are near the stairs on a junk-filled beach.

"Alright then, you are an ill-suited vessel, now we need to train that body of yours. Your body's current state, the limp-noodle body would have limbs pop off if you tried to use it. My Quirk, All For One takes the physical strength of many people into one. Your task here is to clear the beach of junk and trash along with my self-designed path. This is what you need to get stronger within the next 10 months. Do you understand?"

"Okay, so I'm doing this to train my body for the next 10 months and to use my Quirk. With this, I will ace the U.A. Entrance Exam."

"Don't be a blind fan boy! Like I said before, it's not possible for someone who's Quirkless and U.A.'s Hero Course is one of the toughest! This training is to help you become a suitable vessel but there is also another reason. This beach used to be beautiful with its ocean view and people have and now this section has been littered with various junk and garbage."

"People usually illegally dump here along with the currents drifts garbage onto the shore as well."

"Young Heroes today focused on fame and glory but being a Hero also would mean volunteer work, too. This is what I hope to teach you, Young Midoriya. Do you understand, now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great, so then we can start with this, my plan for you, 'Pass the Test, American Dream' plan! This will be a grueling task with all that I have a plan, make sure to follow this, okay?", All Might said as he holds a package of papers in his hand.

 **DING!**

A blue box appears that reads:

 **Pass the Test, American Dream**

 **All Might has stated to train your body to inherit his Quirk. He has already devised a plan and schedule to help accomplish along with teaching the value of being a hero.**

 **Follow the instruction from the item, [Pass the Test, American Dream].**

 **Clean up the garbage from the location, Tokaba Municipal Beach Park.**

 **Raise Stats to the minimum or maximum of the list below for each to inherit, [One For All]:**

 **STR ≥30, ≥50**

 **VIT ≥30, ≥50**

 **Time Limit: 10 months**

 **Completion award: EXP 10,000.**

 **Inheriting [One For All].**

 **A clean and beautiful Tokaba Municipal Beach Park.**

 **Increased closeness with to All Might.**

 **Completion failure: No admission to U.A. High School.**

 **Forfeit inheritance to [One For All].**

 **An unclean and ugly Tokaba Municipal Beach Park.**

 **Decreased trust from All Might.**

Blue screen appears over the last:

 **[Yes] [No]**

Izuku sighs as he pushes the **[Yes]** from the box as they disappear from his sight. "Alright, let's get started with this task.", Midoriya avowed with a determined look.

The Gamer is sweating with his eyes close laying on his back at the sidewalk of the street in front of the beach park. His clothes wet with sweat as the ground while taking deep breaths. He stacked a rusted oven, dresser, and 5 large white garbage bags into back of a truck. He then opens his eyes to see:

 **DING!**

A blue box appears stating:

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increases by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increases by 2.**

Izuku then wave before the screens then wipes his brow as he gets up from the ground.

"Alright, this should be a good start and it close to 7pm. So, you should get some rest for tomorrow morning.", as he snaps a picture of the boy with his phone, "Also try to get some studying in before you go to bed. See you at later."

He said as he shrinks down and enters the right side of the truck and drives away while Midoriya walks home.

"I'm home, Mom.", said the teen as he entered the domicile. He then sees his a green-haired ponytail leaning to the left with bangs in a pink long-sleeved shirt and a yellow apron cooking a soup. Above her head,

 **?**

 **LV: ?, Midoriya Inko**

, "Hello, Midoriya, how was your workout?", said Inko.

"It was a rough start, but it become easier as It went", replied Izuku as rubbed the back of his head.

'Wonder why I can't see All Might's title and level along with my mother? Could it be that they have a higher level than me?', thought the young man.

"Oh, I also have this meal plan to help me along with my training.", he includes along with handing the plan.

"Hmmm, okay, I'll make sure to get you started on this tomorrow!", she says with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, mom! I'm going to my room to study, can you tell me when's dinner is ready?"

"Sure, it will be ready in a while; make sure to study for your entrance exams."

"Alright, will do.", he said as he walks and enters his room. The room had a wall covered in different posters of All Might. A bookshelf filled with various games with only one shelf having books. Along with a desk that has a black laptop and a white game console with a cross symbol on a silver circle along with same color wireless controller. 'Alright time to get to studying!', he thought as he got his notebook from school and another from the shelf above his desk. Midoriya intensely concentrated on the filled pages as he scribes powerfully across empty pages.

 _1 hour later_

Finished pages litter the once empty notebook as he flips through the pages for review. He then sighs as he closes the book and thinks, 'Another night, done.'

 **DING!**

A blue message box appears:

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 3.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 2.**

'Hmm, interesting, this ability can allow me to increase my stats through my actions. I wonder if I have an [Inventory]?', * **DING!*,** a light brown screen that looked like a page of an open book. The left screen had a silhouette of himself with 13 slots near a part of his body. The right had 12 slots along with two arrows at the bottom right with "1" in the between the two symbols.

'If this power is real then I can just–', as he puts his pencil up at the right screen, a light shine and the utensil disappears. The same tool appeared in the upper left square as he looks amazed with what happened. 'So, this is actually real, what other things can I do with this power? I gained [Skills]–', ***DING!*** , a light brown window appears with different symbols like a muscle arm with a red wristband. The next was an eye, after was an arm throwing a baseball, and a hand grasping something. 'Now this is skills, the eye must be [Observe], the arm throwing must be [Throw], and last must be rip but I don't recognize the first one.', he contemplates as he pushes his finger toward the sign.

 **DING!**

A red screen appears:

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to liver the real world like a video game.**

'Okay, so this ability allows me to live my life as a video game or specifically an RPG. But I wonder what game this is like. Maybe that one Final Fantasy game from except grinding for stats isn't broken. Could it be more like Skyrim especially with how skills may advance? Why couldn't it be like a dating sim like in Persona series after 2, of course. Now there's a thought, me being the protagonist of a Persona game, but that would mean that I could get a Persona or multiple ones with the Wild card ability. Oh, what would my initial Persona would be; Doc Savage, The Shadow, or maybe even John Carter? Wait if I have stats then I have a [Status]?'

 **DING!**

A taupe screen appeared that showed:

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 4

 **EXP** : 12.5% (50)

 **HP** : 130/130

 **MP** : 80/80

 **STR** : 8

 **VIT** : 9

 **DEX** : 6

 **INT** : 38

 **WIS** : 23

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 8

 **Magic Attack:** 31

 **Physical Resistance:** 1%

 **Magic Resistance:** 3%

 **HP Regeneration:** 1 HP by 1 minute (1%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 2 MP by 1 minute (3%)

 **Point(s):** 20

 **Money:** 3000

He looked the screen with numbers and percentages with arrows near the stats that had minuses and pluses in them.

'So, these are my stats. I guess fulfilling that quest will take time but there are those Points. The problem is how there is 20 and I will have to level up to 13 in order to get the points but there is another way. If I follow what has been planned out by All Might, then I could save the points for later. Grinding these stats would be better while I could save the points later when I can't grind them anymore. My Physical Attack is an average of STR, VIT, and DEX along with my Physical Resistances being tied to just the VIT stat. If that is true as well as Magic Attack must be determined by my INT and WIS and resistance is related to WIS. Seems like for every 10 in the stats, they increase in 1%. Makes me wonder about regeneration as well? So, if my HP regeneration is 1 point per minute then it's one percent like my Physical Resistance then my Magic Resistance is 3% then it should be 2.4 but I guess it rounds the number. Hmmm, I wonder if my stat affects my HP and MP and which one's would affect them along with how much I can it increase by.'

"Izuku, dinner!", he heard as his mother.

'Guess I will just eat dinner and go to bed. Need to get to bed early.', he said

 _Next Day, Tokaba Municipal Beach Park, 5 A.M._

Izuku was wearing gym cloths while All Might said while in his beefy and well-defined self. "Alright let's start with aerobics to help train your body for this week. This will help when the real hard stuff comes down.",

"Okay, I am ready to do this!"

Midoriya was sitting down as he wipes off sweat from his brow and catches his breath.

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 2.**

"Alright, you don't seem as exhausted like yesterday, seem like you are at a good start with this training. Now, it's time for you to get ready for school and remember to meet me after school."

"Yes, sir!"

Izuku was now in his school uniform as he walks to the middle school. "Let's see what we got in [Status]."

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 4

 **EXP** : 20% (80)

 **HP** : 150/150

 **MP** : 80/80

 **STR** : 10

 **VIT** : 11

 **DEX** : 8

 **INT** : 38

 **WIS** : 23

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 9

 **Magic Attack:** 31

 **Physical Resistance:** 2%

 **Magic Resistance:** 3%

 **HP Regeneration:** 3 HP by 1 minute (2%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 2 MP by 1 minute (3%)

 **Point(s):** 20

 **Money:** 3000

'Alright! Physical attack, resistance, and regeneration have increased, so that means that at the end of the week my stats that I need for the quest should be in the 20's by next week.', he thought as he came to the building.

"Okay, the if I train each day along with studying my stats should be in the 40s – 50s along with the cleaning of the beach.", muttered Izuku during class until the teacher's hand extended and chopped at the boy.

"Midoriya, please pay attention in class", he said as the teen blushed in embarrassed while his classmates whispered and laughed except Bakugo.

 _4 days later_

Izuku finishes studying as he stretches out his arms while his chair creeks.

 **DING!**

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 3.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 2.**

 **[Mana Affinity] skill has been created as INT increased to 50.**

 **[Mana Affinity] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **Effect: 10% increase in MP regeneration.**

 **5% increase in total MP amount.**

 **5% increase in magic attack.**

 **30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

'Does this mean…[Status]!'

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 4

 **EXP** : 20% (380)

 **HP** : 350/350

 **MP** : 210/210 (200 + 10)

 **STR** : 30

 **VIT** : 27

 **DEX** : 16

 **INT** : 50

 **WIS** : 31

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 24

 **Magic Attack:** 43 (41 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 3%

 **Magic Resistance:** 4%

 **HP Regeneration:** 11 HP by 1 minute (3%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 29 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 20

 **Money:** 3000

'This is skill seem be a bit broken but I guess it could be useful if I knew magic, but magic doesn't exist right? Oh, it also said my MP regeneration increased, let's see. Alright it has increased to 14%, but hopefully they will become useful with any skill that could cost MP in the future. Wonder what other skills I can gain from increasing my stats?'

"Izuku, are you okay in there?!"

"Yes, I'm fine just figured out a really tough problem! There's nothing wrong!"

"O-o-okay, dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright."

 _Next Day, Tokaba Municipal Beach Park, 6 A.M._

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 2.**

 **You have leveled up.**

'A level up… Oh, right, I gained experience when I worked out. [Status]'

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 5

 **EXP** : 2% (10)

 **HP** : 370/370

 **MP** : 263/263 (250 + 13)

 **STR** : 32

 **VIT** : 29

 **DEX** : 18

 **INT** : 50

 **WIS** : 31

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 24

 **Magic Attack:** 43 (41 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 3%

 **Magic Resistance:** 4%

 **HP Regeneration:** 11 HP by 1 minute (3%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 29 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 25

 **Money:** 3000

 _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park, 8 P.M._

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

'[Status]', thought the respiring green-haired teen as he finished piling the trash into the back of the trunk.

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 5

 **EXP** : 6% (30)

 **HP** : 390/390

 **MP** : 263/263 (250 + 13)

 **STR** : 34

 **VIT** : 31

 **DEX** : 18

 **INT** : 50

 **WIS** : 31

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 28

 **Magic Attack:** 43 (41 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 4%

 **Magic Resistance:** 4%

 **HP Regeneration:** 16 HP by 1 minute (4%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 37 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 25

 **Money:** 3000

"Amazing, the progress that you made to this beach looks to be 40% done. You're developing quite nicely I might add."

"Thanks!"

"Don't think that this will become any easier, you will have to start with the more arduous part of the American Dream plan."

"Right, I will make sure to work hard for next week, All Might!"

"Good, because this will be one of the hardest things you will experience. See you, tomorrow and bring something to drink."

"Will do!", the Gamer said as he smirks confidently.

 **Alright this is part 2, hoped you liked it. Now I have an explanation for the stats that Izuku gains compared to Han Jihan. Han Jihan seemed to lack much in applying himself with proper exercises along with his lower Intelligence would mean his studying habits would be lacking. Midoriya has shown an above average intelligence that shows his analytical and deductive skills along with taking proper instruction on exercises. I also didn't want to keep on writing how the stats increased by 1 every time the stat grinded. There are also how his stats can increase certain attribute indirectly. STR and INT can increase HP and MP by 10 for now and they can also increase by 50 every level up based on the next level. I figured it's to give defense for those who fight with offense by giving more in the ways of HP. Increasing INT would help increase the amount necessary for MP skills to be used along with regenerating MP through Max MP. Physical Attack is determined by an average of STR, VIT, and DEX. Magic Attack is determined by the average of INT and WIS. Resistances and Regenerations increase 1% for every 10 in VIT and WIS. The next thing is how much experience it will take to level up would be 100 * the current level. Now I was surprised that the grinding lead to Midoriya getting one of his stats at 50 but it shows another side of ability. This introduces what I call Stat Skills that can be gained by The Gamer if the stats reach a certain point. There is also how I will round up increases by percentages by tenth and/or hundredth place(s). I thought how it would look better to have whole numbers to represent the boosts along with giving a minor increase by 1 if possible. There is also how I gotten rid of the skill, Gamer's Mind, as I felt its ability could create a static character and that character development would be left to the wayside. One more thing to add, hope you like those little references. I wanted to give a little shout out to "Thieves Can Be Heroes!" really liked the fanfic; heck, it was one of My Hero Academia fusion fics that inspired me to write this fic. Hope you like this chapter and leave a review if you like. See you next week for part 2.**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 5

 **EXP** : 6% (30)

 **HP** : 390/390

 **MP** : 263/263 (250 + 13)

 **STR** : 34 **[+29]**

 **VIT** : 31 **[+24]**

 **DEX** : 18 **[+12]**

 **INT** : 50 **[+15]**

 **WIS** : 31 **[+10]**

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 28

 **Magic Attack:** 43 (41 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 4%

 **Magic Resistance:** 4%

 **HP Regeneration:** 16 HP by 1 minute (4%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 37 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 25

 **Money:** 3000

 **[Skills]**

 **Offensive:**

 **\- Throw (Active) LV: 1**

 **\- Rip (Active) LV: 1**

 **Support:**

\- **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV:** **MAX**

 **\- Observe (Active) LV: 1**

 **\- Danger Sense (Passive) LV: 1**

 **\- Mana Affinity (Passive) LV: MAX [NEW!]**


	3. Chapter 3, Roaring Grinding, Part 2

**Thank you, everyone continuing to read this series along with those who follows and favorite this story. I can't believe that I got 66 follows by the time of this chapter's posting. Sorry for not changing and notifying about the title, it was tentative, but I think I got the proper title down to sound like a video game title. Also added the subtitle to season 1 to be 'Season 1: Grand Tutorial'. There is also a correction to [Mana Affinity] with MP Attack is Magic Attack and I forgot to add 5% increase to Magic Resistance for the skill. Minor note notice how I thought All Might's real name was Toshinari but starting with this one I will change the name to Toshinori.**

 **Disclaimer: Kumaguma doesn't claim ownership of My Hero Academia series by** **Horikoshi Kouhei along with The Gamer webtoon written by Sung San-Yeong and drawn by Sang-Ah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Roaring Grinding, Part 2**

 _4 A.M., Near_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

Izuku looked up stunned and saw two people on top of buildings separated by a street devoid of people and sound. Above the slicked black-haired man in a black suit and tie wearing sunglass with a grey chain connected to a ring on his right hand read,

 **Black Summoner**

 **LV 46 Hwan Sung-Gon.**

Near him was a gray three-headed dog that breath fire out until the man laid a hand on it. The other man with spiky short red hair sporting a white kimono with shoulder openings revealing red gi underneath. Above the kimono donned man read,

 **Majinaisi of Tsuchimikado**

 **LV 32 Homura Kaho.**

"Interesting, so you're a part of the Tsuchimikado clan. The use of spiritual powers to use mana in order to call upon one of the Four Gods.", the sharp-looking man commented.

"Be quiet, you are the one who attack me, why did you affront one that is a part of the Tsuchimikado clan!?", the kimono-clad man exclaimed while clasping his hand together.

"Well, it's simple, I wanted to test you for the future."

"What do you mean?"

"The conversation is over, time for action.", Sung-Gon finished as he moves his right hand makes crosses. "Go.", he commands the Cerberus as it rushes toward Homura.

"Haraitamae, kiyometamae, kyū-kyū-nyo-ritsu-ryō. I summon you, Vermillion Bird of Fire, Suzaku!", Kaho chanted as a glowing red pentagram appeared in front of him. Crimson flames burst from the starred circle as a large cardinal bird with a pink plume on its head along with peacock-like feathers accompanied with silky pink feathers. The two creatures clashed as yellow claws slashed against grey paws while in midair. Blaze erupts from the yellow beak of Suzaku while all three head blow out their own flames. They clash causes the heat refracted the light around them as the struggle is even.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?', the frizzled curly haired teen tried to reason.

'I need to just run away!', Midoriya justified as he ran away from the bout. He ran down where the street he entered but then tripped.

 **DING!**

A red message box appears saying:

 **Danger detected in front of you.**

A blue screen manifest reading:

 **Danger Sense has leveled up.**

'What I can't see anything -', Izuku thought until he felt a clasp on his leg. He looked down to see his foot caught in a semi-liquid mass. It then curls tentacle around his leg then does the same to the other limb as he rises upside down to the height of the adults.

"Majinaisi, if you plan on running. I will kill this unlucky boy by tearing him limb from limb.", calmly threatened the suited man. A gooey black form around the man as it goops and moves surrounding him.

'WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID HE SAY IT SO SERENE!?', The Gamer commented while hanging upturned.

"You sneaky little… Where did you get such a person in an Illusion Barrier?", question Homura with his hands still together.

"Don't worry. If you fight me with all your strength, no harm will come to the young man. Also, he seemed to come here on his own."

"You're lying."

"Now why would I? But it is rather odd for a young man to come into such a place? Who cares, just continue to fight. If you are below my expectations, then you will also die here.", Hwan said as his hellhound fired a stream of fire at the bird. The avian covered its body with wings as the flare hits the defending feathers. They open with a heated gale as it reflects the blast back at the canine. Kaho then chants with an ofuda between his fingers as the black pentagram glows red. He toward the paper talisman at the beast as it catches fire and hits the creature's neck. It leaves a burning hole as fire flows out of the wound. A scorching, fiery circle slashes the neckline as it cries out with a whine.

"Hmph, still have a way to go if you want to win.", Sung-Gon retorted as he moves his open hand towards the feathered creature. The two-headed beast assaulted at the crimson opponent as it flies backwards. The Black Summoner then has a glowing magic circle behind him that sparks.

'Okay, I need to get out of here!', Izuku thought as he grasped at the tendrils around his legs.

"[Rip]!", he cried out as he ripped off pieces of black as he then falls to the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhhh", Midoriya yelled until he hit the concrete on his back with a loud thud.

"Huh, it doesn't hurt, is it because –", comment the teen until sharp stems plunge towards him. He dodges the attack as it leaves holes in the hardened cement. The boy looks at the blob as he notices an HP bar that has 70% red. The magic circle then crackles as a mantis-like insect emerges as energy crunches around the glowing disc.

'[Observe]!'

 **DING!**

A blue screen appears:

 **The level of [Observe] has increased.**

A red message box appears:

 **Black Slime LV 16**

 **Hp:1200 (840) MP:500**

 **A slime that lives in the Demon World. Keeps its demonic power inside and has the ability to strengthen its body. It moves slower than a human's running speed but is fast at jumping towards whoever gets close.**

'So, I can look at another being's info and [Rip] did some damage! It doesn't attack unless I get close to it. If I can use [Rip] 3 or 4 times, then it would be defeated! One mistake could mean injury or death!'

The black slime wiggles slowly toward The Gamer until it strikes again as he rolls away from the attack. It reforms back into a blob as Midoriya gets closer to monster and clasps in both his hands into the black goo.

"[Rip]!", he yelled as he tore two pieces off the blob as the HP bar goes down to 40%.

'Alright! Just a little more and it will be destroyed!'

The Black Slime tried to pierce the boy again but ducks as its stems just leaves cracks in the ground. It jiggles as tries to reform but clutched again by the young man's hands as he cries out, "[Rip]!".

The HP bar goes down as it becomes void of red as the slime dissolves into black smoke.

 **DING!**

A blue message boxes appear and said:

 **You have gained 1600 Experience.**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **You have leveled up.**

'Okay, I survived, and I got two level ups. Guess defeating monsters gives me experience. But how will I get out of here?', he thinks as he looks at the melted claw of the summoned mantis. It screeched as a fiery hemisphere surrounded the Majinaisi with five scorching talismans creating a star. The pyrokinetic man open his palms and pointed them at the insect as the ofudas fly towards it. The barrier dissipates as sizzling flares hits the exoskeleton and melts as the charms melt dermal armor. The insect falls as the crackle of the blaze turns into a large black corpse as ashes fall.

'Where's that black suited man?', Izuku says as he looks around and sees only the large crimson bird next to a headless three-necked carcass.

"Hey", Midoriya looked over to the yell and saw the red-haired man with a furrowed brow.

"How did you get in here?", asked the priest looking man.

"Um, w-w-well, I-I-I-I was just walking to the beach, and I found myself here."

"Mmmm, Alright, I guess this was just a rare occurrence; I will get us out of here but make sure you don't tell anyone what happen here. Okay?", he said as he raised his hands in the air as they glow.

"Y-y-yes, I promise."

The man smirked as his hand become radiant as cracks appeared in the sky. The fractures make a breaking sound as they grow and spread around them as if buildings and air was rupturing. It then shatters as birds heard tweeting and sees a morning jogger past. The man set aflame as the fire disappeared as fast it sparked.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

"You're late.", All-Might say while riding on a Segway.

"Sorry, I got caught in an accident, and I was a bit hindered and I promise that I will work hard for this next part of training, All Might!", he promised while bowing.

"Okay, okay, calm down, we should have enough time for this next part. Now we will start with the next part which is a 1.5 km run while wearing this.", All Might said as he holds a backpack. Izuku put it on as he feels the heft of the pack weighing him down.

"Alright, let's get going!"

"Yes, sir!", he replied while running as Toshinori rides behind.

The Gamer was sweating and breathing while bent over with hands on his knees. He slipped the backpack off on the ground with a thud. He opens his eyes while wiping the secretion from his forehead.

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 3.**

"Okay, looks like it's almost time for school. Remember, we will be doing different exercises every day this week. Make sure to meet me later at the beach; work still needed to be done."

"Okay, *gasp* I will make sure *gasp* to do that, sir.", the young man huffed as he lifted himself up.

"Good, see you later.", Yagi addressed as he rode away.

'What was that this morning!? It didn't look like they were using Quirks, but it couldn't be anything else but that, then what could it be? That one man had the title of Black Summoner while the other had Majinaisi like in a diviner? He was dressed like some onmyoji, too. The other man just looked like a sophisticated yet cool salaryman but how did he create those monsters? Also, there are those ofudas along with that bird which seems to be connected to the Vermillion Bird, Suzaku. I'll just have to concentrate on my training and school for now.', Izuku thinks as he walks to school.

 _7 P.M., Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

"Alright, looks like you are halfway to a clean beach. Hmm, you might get my Quirk earlier than excepted but who knows!", Toshinori commented looking at the less cluttered beach.

 _Evening_

 **DING!**

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 1.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 2.**

'Interesting, this must have to do with my INT stat being over 50. It must mean that the material at this level may not be enough to raise my INT like it has before. Maybe more advance material would increase it, but I guess I'll just keep on studying for WIS for now. [Status].'

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 7

 **EXP** : 85.71% (600)

 **HP** : 530/530

 **MP** : 394/394 (375 + 19)

 **STR** : 38

 **VIT** : 36

 **DEX** : 21

 **INT** : 51

 **WIS** : 33

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 32

 **Magic Attack:** 44 (42 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 4%

 **Magic Resistance:** 9%

 **HP Regeneration:** 21 HP by 1 minute (4%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 55 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 35

 **Money:** 3000

'Alright, looks like that level up raised my HP and MP quite a bit. Especially the MP; must result from INT being higher compared to being below 50. Hopefully there will be a similar effect when STR increase beyond 50. Maybe I should head to bed for the next training.'

 _Next Day, 7 A.M., Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

A sweat drenched Izuku was pulling a rope from a pulley as it was running towards its limit as he breathed when it hits the 50m mark.

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 3.**

"Good, you seem to be getting stronger with these training sessions. All part of being young I guess."

"*gasp* Thanks.", the exhausted teen said as he drinks a bottle of water.

"Alright then, now head off to school while I take care of this rope here."

"Ok, sir. I will see you after school, All Might."

 _8 P.M., Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 3.**

"Yes, this is good progress. You seem to have gotten the beach cleaned up real good and by the end of this week you'll get it done.", Toshinori declared as looked at junk filled sand then the filled trunk of his truck.

"T-t-thanks, All Might."

 _Next Day, 7 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

Izuku dropped two barbells with 45kg welded into the metal as he breathes calmly.

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 3.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 3.**

"Alright, Young Midoriya, looks like we're done for now. Seems to have gotten used to the training. Your development is amazing as far as I can say, maybe you can inherit One For All by the end of the day."

 _7\. P.M., Near Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

All Might looked at the sun that reflect on the clear water of the sea along with the tan sand that almost shines from the light.

'Whoa! He went beyond the assignment! Not any piece of trash is on the best!'

"After 9 days… you managed to exceed my expectations! Holy… Stinking… Super…", All Might stammers as he bulges with muscle, "PLUS ULTRA CRAP!"

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 4.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 4.**

 **[Physical Aptitude] skill has been created as STR increased over 50.**

 **[Physical Aptitude] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that allows the user to become physically optimize and handle one's physicality better.**

 **10% increase in HP regeneration.**

 **5% increase in total HP amount.**

 **5% increase in Physical Attack.**

 **5% increase in Physical Resistance.**

 **30% increase in Physical related skill effects.**

 **You have leveled up.**

Izuku is shirtless showing off his sweat covered muscles near the trash-filled trunk. His body showed off a lean yet athletic physique as he stands breathing calmly.

"Well done!", exclaimed All Might as he laid a hand the young man's shoulder.

"All Might! I did it! I finished the cleaning!"

"You did more than that! You are really something else! Here, take a look at this", Toshinori says as he brings out his smartphone. A picture of an exhausted skinny Midoriya from start of his training.

"This is you from just nine days ago. You have done excellent work! The path before you has become more clear as you're a true-blue vessel now!"

"Feels like I cheated though… Getting help from you, All Might and… and…", stutters The Gamer as tear flow down his cheeks as he looks down.

'He's wrong… This is because of his efforts… maybe he awakened a Quirk…'

"But you gotta quit all that crying! Anyway, time for your award, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Okay!"

"You know, they say there is a big difference between being born with a silver spoon in your mouth and working your way to earning your reward!", he says as he plucks as hair for his bangs, "Take this to heart, kid. You have earned this power, fair and square. **Eat this.** "

"Eh?!", the shocked boy utters as he looks at the strand of hair in front of him.

"Well, it doesn't matter what it is you have to consume as long as it's my DNA! Now just eat it!"

"Not how I thought this would but okay.", he then grabs the strand and gulps the follicle.

 **DING!**

A blue box appears and read:

 **The quest, Pass the Test, American Dream, has been cleared.**

 **You have gained 10,000 Experience.**

 **You have leveled up 9 times.**

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Due to gaining permission and ingesting a piece of the DNA from a predecessor, a new skill had been made through inheriting the Quirk, [One for All] is created.**

 **[One for All] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 9**

 **The Quirk that allows the user to access power stockpiled from precursors. Inherited from the Symbol of Peace, All Might aka Yagi Toshinori, as the next in line of heroes to confront present Villains. The current user is the 9** **th** **successor, meaning that 8 times the power of the Quirk's original state is available. The power can be applied into a certain body part or more.**

 **Quirk Type: Emitter**

 **Effect: Compatibility percentage for the user to use without ill result: 20%**

 **Actively increases STR, VIT, and/or DEX by (8 * percentage) times.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s):** **30% increase due [Mana Affinity].**

 **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

'I finally did it! After all this time, I feel like I can make my dream come true with these two Quirks!'

"Now then, young Midoriya, I expect to get training on One For All tomorrow at our usual time. It will take a few hours for the Quirk to become yours. So why don't you take the rest of the day off as I take care of this, okay?", Yagi requested as he points his thumb at the junk-filled car.

"Yes, thank you, All Might for letting me train under you!", exclaimed the boy as he bowed in front of the man.

"No problem, just try to take it easy because this will be harder than my American Dream plan!", he responds as his blue eyes shine from the shade of his brow.

"I-I-I'll be ready!"

 _8 P.M., Izuku's room_

 **DING!**

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 1.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 2.**

'I can't believe that I have another Quirk and it seems this other one seems to have lots of perks, too. I gained two of those similar skills with my stats alone and it can work with [One For All]. Can't wait till tomorrow to try out and become closer to becoming a real Hero! Hmm, I wonder how much my stats have increased this week? [Status]!', commanded Izuku while laying down in his bed.

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 17

 **EXP** : 50.63% (810)

 **HP** : 1234/1234 (1175 + 59)

 **MP** : 971/971 (925 + 46)

 **STR** : 51

 **VIT** : 49

 **DEX** : 24

 **INT** : 53

 **WIS** : 37

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 43 (41 + 2)

 **Magic Attack:** 47 (45 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 10%

 **Magic Resistance:** 9%

 **HP Regeneration:** 185 HP by 1 minute (15%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 136 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 85

 **Money:** 3000

'Alright, seems like my Physical Attack has been up a lot and this could help with [One For All] but my Magic Attack is still higher. Maybe I should find a way to increase my DEX? Yes, that would help increase it along with making me faster. Wonder what I will need to do to activate it in the first place? Many things to think about and there is just over 9 months before the exam. I guess I rest and see what happens.'

 _Next Day, 4 A.M., Near_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

The Gamer looks above All Might's head and sees:

 **#1 Pro Hero, All Might**

 **LV: 56, Yagi Toshinori**

"Do-do I have some blood on my face?"

"N-n-n-no, it just… ummm…"

"... I know that you must be nervous about this, but I need you to concentrate right now. Just focus on my instruction and try to follow them, okay?"

"Yes, I will!"

"Now then let's test your aptitude with your new Quirk. Now here's how to use it, first you need to clench your butt and let your heart cry out, saying 'Smash!'."

Midoriya faces the sea as he bends his legs and positions his right arm back.

"Okay", affirms Izuku first clench his butt while clenching his fist, "and cry out from heart, SMAASH!". Red crackling veins accompanied by green sparks on his arm as it flexes to its limit. He then swings his hand out and a gust blows sand then into the water as the liquid parts. It then ends with a splash where you see wet sand at the bottom of the marine. The teen looked wide eyed at what he did while a brown box blue meter reading MP appears at the corner of his eye.

 **DING!**

A blue message box pops up:

 **Your thought and actions have created a new skill.**

 **Will you name the skill?**

'Detroit Smash.'

 **DING!**

 **Will you name the skill "Detroit Smash"?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

He presses [Yes] as a red window manifest:

 **[Detroit Smash] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 18**

 **A skill that uses the power of [One For All] and focus it into a fist. The forces from said punch can create a massive amount of wind pressure.**

 **Effect: Attack power increases by the current percent used by [One For All]**

 **Attack power of the shock wave is half of the original attack power.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due [Mana Affinity].**

 **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

"WOW, you're amazing, seems like you got quite the handle on it already!"

"I-I-I wouldn't say that…"

"You should know what you can and can't do. If you don't acknowledge what your skills are then you'll not be able distinguish your own capabilities! Don't feel shame or embarrassment from it unless you do something wrong, got it?"

"Yes."

"Now, let me see your arm."

Izuku showed him his right as All Might looked at the defined arm.

"You don't feel any pain, numbness, or the like?"

"No, everything is normal as far as I can tell."

"Amazing, no recoil damage at all! You just showing more and more potential as you go on! Now try to use your legs a bit."

"Alright.", he replied as his legs flexed with red veins and a green flicker course around. He then ran across the show as his feet stamp up sand with each step. He began to slip with one leg as he then balances with the other. Everything around him was a blur as he gets further and further away from Toshinori.

"OKAY, KID, YOU CAN STOP THAT NOW!"

Midoriya looked behind him seeing a curvy 1 km trench of sand behind him that led all the way back to Yagi. His eyes widened while also looking at MP bar at around 98% filled.

"ALRIGHT, NOW TRY TO JUMP BACK HERE!"

"OKAY!", shouted the Gamer as his muscles tightened once again as he leapt in a single bound into the air. He then lands a few centimeters from Yagi as the sand clouds around the boy as he swings his arms trying to gain equilibrium.

"Heh heh, seems you like you really have a hang of it but you need to try to work on your balance.", Yagi comments as he whips himself off.

"Well, can you give me an example like when you use [One For All]."

"Alright watch carefully because I have limited time to use it. So, I am going to show you once this morning.", Toshinori replies as his body grows into the beefier and broad form. The musclebound hero moved into a blur as Izuku examined his form. He could see every move of the Hero's limbs as he ran a second down the beach. Midoriya look down as the man stopped as he says the finer, straighter, and more intrenched trek left compared to his own. He then jumps close to a meter towards the Gamer as lands and stands with poise.

"So, did you get something out of my little demonstration?"

"Yes, I believe so. Hmmm, All Might was moving with his arms moved along with his strides. The whole body needed to be incorporated in order to make proper movements. I need to focus the power for [One For All] through my entire body rather than parts of it. If it can increase my physical stats like it does for my body parts, then I could make a versatile mean for both offense and defense."

"Um, have an idea there?"

"Yes, I think I have something here. Hopefully, this will work.", he responds as he tenses his body.

'I need to remember this tingling… this sensation! Imagine something that can make this power flow through my body. Yes, it's like heat, so a microwave could work. Now it spreads heat by bombarding microwave signals onto food while on a table that spins. The table is meant to help with evenly distributing the heat. The power needs to spread throughout my body at an even percentage. Yes, I feel it!'

Red stripes flow around his body until two crosses into an X on his face then dissipates as a green electricity course around him.

 **DING!**

 **The level of [One For All] has increased.**

 **Your thought and actions have created a new skill.**

 **Will you name the skill?**

"One For All: Full Cowl!"

 **DING!**

 **Will you name the skill "One For All: Full Cowl"?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

He presses yes as a red screen appears:

 **[One for All: Full Cowl] (Active) LV 2 EXP 24.33% MP 18**

 **The Quirk that allows the user to access power stockpiled from precursors. Inherited from the Symbol of Peace, All Might aka Yagi Toshinori, as the next in line of heroes to confront present Villains. The current user is the 9** **th** **successor, meaning that 8 times the power of the Quirk's original state is available. The power is applied throughout the entire body thus strengthen it evenly.**

 **Effect: Compatibility percentage for the user to use without ill result: 16.25%.**

 **Actively increases STR, VIT, and DEX by (8 * percentage) times.**

 **Takes 4 additional MP per minute while it lasts.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due [Mana Affinity].**

 **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

"So, what do you think of this way to using [One For All]?"

Blood spouted out of his mouth as he laughs and shrinks down to his skinnier form.  
"You just keep on surprising me like this I might have to retire early! Do you realize what you've done!? I mean, how you are using the Quirk without breaking your body at such an advance in a few minutes! It's just usually takes time to temper your body and control your power. How did you do it?!"

"Um, well I was thinking of a microwave oven as it cooks food with heat and evenly distributes it through the table that turns so the dish is cooked!"

"Ha ha ha ha, okay, okay, I see now that you are quite talented, maybe you have a Quirk you didn't know about?"

"W-w-well it seems that I do but I just haven't really told you, yet! It seems to work really well with [One For All] and it seems to have help with the training before! B-b-but I not sure if I might not deserve to inherit it…"

"SMAAAAASSSSSHHHH!", yelled All Might as he punched his protégé in the face.

"Ow!", reacted Toshinari as he waves his hand for relief, "Oh, forgot you were still using your Quirk! And that's my point it's your Quirk now whether you had one before or not! Look at this clear beach that you have worked on along with training that body! It's **YOUR** Quirk and make sure you never forget that, GOT IT!"

"Y-y-yes, All Might!"

"Now then let's see how well you can use your Quirk!", as he grows into his heroic form. He with a blue glint shining from his eyes. Yagi then gets in a battle-ready stance.

Izuku smirked and said, "Okay, I will make sure to show you all the power of my Quirk!", as he charged towards the man at speed towards his hero.

"[Detroit Smash]", shouts the young hero as he throws a punch that brings a forceful gale towards his mentor. Toshinori crosses his arms as he guards against the squall while The Gamer punches his arms. The strength from such a blow pushes him back as an HP bar appears above the #1 Hero with the red down to 80%.

 **DING!**

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill to utilize a lack of weaponry in combat, [Unarmed Combat Mastery], has been created.**

 **[Unarmed Combat Mastery] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **Allow user to freely fight with using no weapons.**

 **Effect: 10% increase in [Physical Attack] while unarmed.**

 **5% increase in [Attack Speed] while unarmed.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill to deliver a strong blow, [Power Strike], has been created.**

 **[Power Strike] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0% MP:3**

 **Strikes the target with strong force.**

 **Effect: 15% increase in Critical Rate.**

 **50% increase in Physical Attack.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due [Mana Affinity].**

 **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

He then takes his other arm and says, "[POWER STRIKE]!", as the empowered fist hit the Pro Hero's head. His HP bar goes down to around 40% as he hits the ground with a slam.

Midoriya looks down at his hero and asks, "Are you alright, All Might!?", as he expressed a worried look.

"Yeah, I am alright… just a bit winded.", he said as he shrank back down while wiping blood from his nose and mouth.

"So, Power Strike, huh? Is that a new name for an attack?"

"Well, um… yes, but it's just something I came up with on the fly."

"It's sounds a bit simple but gets the point across. You certainly know how to fight; guess you broke my expectations again. Why don't try and practice on your speed though?"

"Alright!", he assured as he looked at this now filled MP gauge.

 _3 hours later_

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 2.**

 **[Health Regeneration] skill has been created as VIT increased over 50.**

 **[Health Regeneration] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **An ability given to those of a special heritage that allows faster recovery of HP.**

 **Effect: 100% increase to HP regeneration.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

 **The level of [One For All] has increased.**

'So many new skills… have to check the results later.'

"Alright, then I guess Quirk training for today. I also want to mention how we can only meet in the mornings in order to make sure you don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Yes, I understand."

"You are welcome to train in other ways during the day if you like just make sure to be careful with whatever training you have in mind."

"I will, All Might. I'm off to school see you tomorrow."

"See you then, Young Midoriya."

* * *

 **Now then, I hope you like this chapter and that the next will be the third and final of this arc. Now then let's get to the comments from reviews for the past chapters:**

 *** Twilight no Kami - if he recovers 1 hp for a minute and he has 130hp then it is not 1% per minute of restoration... anyway story is good, continue the good work.**

 **I know that 1% of 130 is 1.3; I rounded the numbers, so they end up a whole number. Creating a slight disadvantage or an advantage depending on the number and percent. If the HP is 120, and the regeneration is at 2% then it would be 2.4 and rounds into 2. If the HP is 140 and the percent is the same, then it would be 2.8 and round into 3. Also thank for telling me your opinion of the story.**

 *** gamerjames27 - looks good, but I think chapters should be longer**

 **Thanks for the complement, the chapters will be different, some will be longer, and some will be shorter.**

 *** wassup - COOL! Not gonna lie, been trying trying to find a fanfic like this for a while. Really like the entire concept. Looking forward to incoming chapters.  
A small criticism. Try to take your time. A big problem I have when writing is trying to jam too much stuff in a small amount of space. Don't make things drag on either. Just let things kinda flow.**

 **Thank you wassup, I will take your advice to heart while writing this fanfic.**

 **I believe that I will work on this series on a biweekly basis and that next chapter will be third and final of this sub-arc.**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Level** : 17 **[+12]**

 **EXP** : 52.5% (840)

 **HP** : 1286/1286 (1225 + 61) **[+835]**

 **MP** : 971/971 (925 + 46) **[+675]**

 **STR** : 53 **[+19]**

 **VIT** : 51 **[+20]**

 **DEX** : 26 **[+8]**

 **INT** : 53 **[+3]**

 **WIS** : 37 **[+6]**

 **LUK** : 7

 **Physical Attack:** 45 (43 + 2)

 **Magic Attack:** 47 (45 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 10%

 **Magic Resistance:** 9%

 **HP Regeneration:** 1878 HP by 1 minute (146%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 136 MP by 1 minute (14%)

 **Point(s):** 80

 **Money:** 3000

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Offensive:**

 **Throw (Active) LV: 1**

 **Rip (Active) LV: 1**

 **Detroit Smash (Active) LV: 3 [NEW]**

 **Power Strike (Active) LV: 1 [NEW]**

 **Support:**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV:** **MAX**

 **Observe (Active) LV: 1**

 **Danger Sense (Passive) LV: 1**

 **Mana Affinity (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **Physical Aptitude (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **One For All (Active) LV: 3 [NEW]**

 **One For All: Full Cowl (Active) LV: 3 [NEW]**

 **Health Regeneration (Passive) LV: MAX [NEW]**

 **Masteries:**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery (Passive) LV: 1[NEW]**


	4. Chapter 4, Roaring Grinding, Finale

**I wish to apologize for my schedule slipping the way it did with some things happening in my life such as school, work, and influenza along with some personal issues. With this I hope that this chapter can quell any negativity from lack of chapter releases, and I am in a good position to finish the story. Now then, can't believe I have gotten over 100 followers and 100 favorites just from the first 3 chapter. Thank you to you all who reads, reviews, favorites, and follow this story. I wanted to also note how I forgot to level up [Observe] and [Danger Sense] to 3. Minor notes, All Might's level is changed to 58 just to correct a minor mistake I made in the last chapter along with Midoriya's physical resistance is 11% not 10. Sorry if this is a bit long, I promised this would be a finale to a sub-arc. Hope you like this final of the Roaring Grinding sub-arc.**

 **Disclaimer: Kumaguma doesn't claim ownership of My Hero Academia series by** **Horikoshi Kouhei along with The Gamer webtoon written by Sung San-Yeong and drawn by Sang-Ah.**

* * *

 _3 P.M., In a local Denny's_

Hwan Swan-Gon is seating in a booth and sitting across was a pinked hair girl with red eyes wearing a black witch's hat with a gray cloak and black dress besides a large, muscular wearing only a white wolf's fur that covers his eyes and a fuzzy loincloth.

"The world seems to have changed, huh? So, why did you call on us?", said the girl.

"I have a request. I want you to kill any Cleaners that may come in this city then with Tokyo.", calmly replies Hwan.

"Two cities? How long do we have?", replied the shirtless man.

"You have 9 to 10 months."

"Hmm, you do know that our powers work on weaker opponents, right? We can easily deal with those who are weaker than B-Rankers. We can take care of those people. How about it?", retorts the witch-looking girl.

"Contact me if there are A-Rankers or higher shows up. I'll take care of them myself."

"Huh? Are you sure you can do that? You seem weaker than before."

"I can. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, let's make our deal.", she agreed as she extend her gloved right pinky. Swan-Gon extend his right hand as his chain moves and twist around the finger. Light flashes as the chain attaches back to his bracelet.

"Momonga Rokuro. The Abyss Auction. They moved.", commented the wolf covered man.

"I know. That's why I contacted you two. Make sure you take care of those Cleaners."

"I see. We will slaughter."

"Good luck, Witch of Slaughter and her Mad Dog. Oh, our food is here.", he stated after his wish.

"Alright, I have an Herb Tonkatsu Zen with eggplant and spinach with grated radish dressing.", their waitress asks.

"That's mine.", the black suited man answered.

"Okay, Chicken Karaage with a lemon sour."

"That's mine.", spoke the underdressed man.

"And, a Green Tea Shiratama Parfait."

"That would be mine!", smiled the girl with her tongue licking her lips.

"Here is your coffee as well.", the server said as she pours three cups of coffee.

"Aaahhh, this is best. You're paying for this, right?"

"Yes, this is the least I can do for what I need from you.", confirmed Hwan as he takes the first bite of his eggplant and spinach.

'Hmm, I wonder if these three are Heroes?', thought the waitress.

 _6 P.M., Izuku's room_

'Can't believe that I managed to get this far in such short time! I wish there was a place that I can train [One For All] but where could I? Maybe I could work on my stats in a gym and get my DEX up instead. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!', he thinks while exiting his room.

"Mom, I am heading out to a gym, I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay, be safe!"

Izuku egresses out of the domicile as he walks out onto the street.

"Now, then let's see where the closest gym is…", he says as he brings out his phone out of [Inventory].

"Okay, just go down this street here and that's all I need."

Midoriya walks down as he hears people in their houses and dogs barking behind walls while staring at his screen. His trek gets further as his screen says 'No Signal' as he stops and looks around. The street lights were on, but the houses light was off around the street leaving few sources of light. A loud groan was heard behind him as he turned wide-eyed and shivers. He saw a humanoid of rotting flesh with dead eyes wearing disheveled clothes.

"AAAHHHH, WHAT THE HELL?! A ZOMBIE!?"

The zombie moved towards him with more undead as they slowly walked towards the green-haired teen.

"Huh, guess they aren't that fast. [Observe]!"

 **DING!**

 **Zombie LV 8**

 **HP:800 (800) MP:50**

 **A walking dead body. It hates the living and attacks anyone who's alive to devour them. Its movements are slow, but its strength is twice than when it was alive.**

'Hmm, looks like that Black Slime but at a lower level. I need to get away from these guys but there's so many of them along with how I can't use my Quirk unless in self-defense. Guess I have to try my luck.'

"[One For All: Full Cowl]!", cries the Gamer as he runs opposite of the horde. Running down the street, he then sees another pack of walking corpse. The Gamer tries to stop himself but find himself face to rotting face. He then punches the zombie's face in front of him as its head separates from his body. The HP bar above it rapidly falls until it's voids of red.

 **DING!**

 **You have gained 800 Experience.**

"Alright, just 60 more until a level up which means one more to beat in order to level up!", the teen says as he strikes at another undead head.

 **DING!**

 **You have gained 800 Experience**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **The level of [One For All] has increased.**

 **The level of [Unarmed Combat Mastery] has increased.**

"Yes! I leveled up…seems to be more zombies gathering?", Midoriya says as more zombies gather onto the street; gathering into a mob. Izuku then jumps up on top of a wall as the monsters move slowly towards him.

'I can't just go all out with a [Detroit Smash], it could damage the neighborhood. This is too dangerous with all thes- HUH!?', his thought being interrupted as he spots a red glowing black orb was floating high in the sky. It then starts crackle with electricity as crimson starts to extend towards the undead street. The zombie then melted into black it then gathers into the orb.

"Good.", says Hwan Swan-Gon on top of a building. The orb then absorbs the black until the way was empty. It the shrinks down into a baseball size as it zooms into Hwan's right hand. He clasps the sphere as it disappears with red shine and says, "Done."

He raises his hand as the space in front of him begins to crack as everything shatters like glass. Noise of households can be heard, and a cat appears before the Gamer and yowls before running away.

'It seems like it might be dangerous to deal with the… what were they called again? An Illusion Barrier; plus there seems to be something more than just Quirks being used with that lightshow and the zombies! I wish there was someone who could tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!? *sigh* Guess, I should just head home and get some rest for training tomorrow.', he thinks after jumping down and walking home.

 _Next Day, 7 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 2.**

 **The level of [One For All] has increased.**

"Alright, that is for One For All training for today, why don't you get ready for school?"

"Okay, All Might. I look forward to tomorrow training, see you later.", replied Izuku as he walks away.

'I wonder if I should go into one of those barriers tonight. It did seem like something major was happening and that magic is real, but I can't help but think about why there was also zombies there. Maybe I shouldn't worry about that and focus on training [One For All] with how it seems these Illusion Barriers are a separate dimensions means that I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt or property damage! Yes, that what I'll do tonight!'

 _6 P.M., Suburbs of_ _Musutafu_

Midoriya looks around and hears the only the moans of zombie while seeing the lights of street lights.

'Oh man, this reminds me of Biohazard: Xeno or that Dead Space reboot excepts the lights aren't flickering and I am not on a spaceship. I guess I'll persevere; [One For All: Full Cowl]!'

A large horde of zombies begins to advance towards the green-haired teen while he pulls back his fist and yells, "[DETROIT SMASH]!"

A large blast of air rushes downs towards the groups of undead as street lights break down and bends while the walls breaks off into chucks that crash into the houses.

 **DING!**

 **You have gained 41,600 Experience**

 **Your item drops from enemies defeated have increased your luck by 21.**

 **You have leveled up 16 times.**

 **The level of [One For All] has increased 5 times.**

 **The level of [Unarmed Combat Mastery] has increased 5 times.**

 **You've received the title [Apprentice Zombie Slayer].**

"WOW! I can't believe that I did that just from one [Detroit Smash]! Can I even use this move as a hero or even this power?!", he questioned as he looks at the ravaged houses, walls, and street light dumbfounded, "Well, I should concentrate on this title for now."

He then presses the blue screen and another blue message box manifests:

 **[Apprentice Zombie Slayer]**

 **-Obtained by killing any 50 undead.**

 **-You have a special talent and/or interest in exterminating the undead!**

 **-Become an Zombie Slayer and eradicate the undead!**

 **30% increase in damage in attacking undead.**

 **30% increase in defense from attacking undead.**

 **All stats increase by 5 in attacking undead.**

"Wonder if… [Status]!", he says as he drags a blue message box towards his Status Window as it disappears. A title appears above his class:

 **Apprentice Zombie Slayer**

 **The Gamer**

 **LV 33 Midoriya Izuku**

"This could be helpful but I wonder if I could get other titles as well? And- what is that?", he pondered while see something sparkle near the blinking lights of the bent street lights. He looks at the ground where a zombie was and notices a small purple crystal and picks it up.

 **DING!**

 **You've obtained the item [Lesser Mana Stone].**

"Wonder what it is? [Observe]."

 **DING!**

A yellow message box appears:

 **[Lesser Mana Stone – Rank: Common]**

 **A crystal created by integrating mana from a few souls.**

 **Useful for some things.**

"Interesting, so this is what you get from souls? It could be useful for later and there does seem to be a lot of them.", he says as he notices other things scattered amongst the wreckage.

 **DING!**

 **You've obtained the item [Lesser Mana Stone].**

"[Observe]."

 **DING!**

 **The level of [Observe] has increased.**

 **[Tooth of the Dead – Rank: Common]**

 **Type: Crafting Item**

 **A dirty and filthy tooth filled with resentment of the dead.**

 **Used for black magic and as material for alchemy.**

"Might as well keep it in my inventory."

 **DING!**

 **You've obtained the item [Rib of the Dead].**

"[Observe]."

 **[Rib of the Dead – Rank: Common]**

 **Type: Crafting Item**

 **A dirty and filthy rib filled with resentment of the dead.**

 **Used for black magic and as material for alchemy.**

"Okay, another crafting item. Whoa!", cried out Izuku as he noticed a damaged zombie with an HP bar with a sliver of red crawling towards him.

"Guess I didn't get them all. Well they should be a problem.", as he looks over the loot while the zombie begins to ungulate. Its flesh moves and bones begin to snap as it escapes from the undead figure. The mass of calcium floats unnoticed away from the distracted teen.

"Alright, I got forty Lesser Mana Stone, 5 Teeth of the Dead, and 7 Ribs of the Dead. Hopefully they can be good for-", Midoriya said to himself until interrupted by a clattering and cracking. A giant pile of bones was together as they meld with each other. The mass begins to form skeleton of a foot then the legs. A pelvis is created then the spine stacks up until a ribcage and shoulders shapes with a loud crack. Boney arms shape themselves as pearl hands stretch out. A neck cracks up and then bones collect to make a jaw and then a skull amass. The empty sockets began to pool a thick liquid as they become detached white spheres. Red irises with black pupils emerge from them and the eyes become to spin until they stare directly at the Gamer. Above the giant skeleton's skull read:

 **LV 34** **Gashadokuro**

"WHHHHHAAAATTTT!? AN ACTUAL YO- HUH!?", exclaimed the teen as the giant structure of bones began to fade as the dark starless sky and flickering light could be seen. A ringing resounds in Izuku's ears as he covers his ears. Crackling can be heard along with a loud thump while wreckage moved aside with dust clouds.

'Is that monster still here; it must be invisible maybe-?'

 **DING!**

 **Danger detected in front of you.**

Izuku then jumped high up several meters as a gust of air passes under him.

 **DING!**

 **Danger detected to the right of you.**

He then gets hit by the invisible force as he brings his right arm to guard. Midoriya then crashes into a house window as glass shatters while landing on a couch.

 **DING!**

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Through the fortitude of your body to endure damage, [Physical Endurance] has been created.**

 **[Physical Endurance] (Passive) LV 1 EXP 00.00%**

 **A skill that makes the body more physically durable. It can help endure and decrease damage from physical damage.**

 **Effect: 1% decrease in physical damage.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s):** **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

'Another skill, huh? Ouch! Looks like I have some cuts or bruises but I think I'll survive; must be because of Full Cowl. Hopefully [Health Regeneration] will heal me up in a minute.', he thinks while he looks at his around 70% full HP bar, 'Argh, how am I supposed to fight this thing!? Guess I have to try to punch what in front me and hope I'm lucky!', he thought while large thumps shake the ground while his ears rang. The teen the launches himself through the broken window and clenches his hand into a fist midair.

"[Detroit Smash]!", yells the green haired lad as he punches in front of him. A shockwaves charges in front of him as a loud crash could be heard that left cracks on the ground. White bones started show in dim light as the giant pearly undead was visible.

"[Observe]!", shouted the Gamer while landing towards the ground.

 **DING!**

 **Gashadokuro LV 34**

 **HP:15200 (12897) MP:1200 (1000)**

 **A giant skeleton made from the bones of undead. It hates the living and attacks anyone who's alive in order to drink their blood. Its movements are slow, but its strength is twice than all the corpse that was alive. It can be heard by a loud ringing in the ear. This yokai also possess the power of invisibility and indestructibility.**

'Okay, so it can become invisible but since I can see it now; does that mean that it's invulnerable right now!?'

He then looks for the HP bar with limited light and sees the red with around 85% filled while an MP bar under it with about 80% full. Midoriya then rushes to the skeletal yokai as he starts to wind up his arm for a punch.

"[Detroit Smash]!", he cries as he punches the skull. Jump high into the air towards the street. A glance at the Gashadokuro's HP bar shows no change.

'Yes, so it can't be damaged when visible. But how many [Detroit Smashes] I need… to do it about 5 more times; WOAH! Well, I can't see then for now and I can't see anything here… I'll have to run where I can see the street!', he contemplated as he began to run down the way towards undamaged lights as he begins to hear that ringing again.

'Wait, if it has the same bones as a human being then maybe…'

The same ringing loudly chimed in his ear as the large undead came closer to the Gamer. Looking behind himself, he sees nothing there as craters shaped like a thin foot appear with deep bangs that follow. He then readies himself into as his hand clenches into a fist and he pulls it back. His anger rises from blaring din his ears as red veins appear on his body while the green electricity sparks intensely.

"This will finish it!"

 **DING!**

A red message box appears:

 **Current percentage of [One For All: Full Cowl] used will cause damage and stat decreases. Use a lower percentage to avoid negative outcomes.**

"[DETROIT SMASH]!", he cries as while uppercuts the air as a massive blast of wind runs down and curves upward as it hit the transparent head. A snap echoed throughout the empty street followed by sound of unseen bones clattering was heard. A loud thud then fell as crack appeared on the ground. The giant skull appeared as the rest of the skeletal begins to fall apart. His body is pushed back as skids marks the ground until he falls on his back. The white forms of calcium start to clatter as they hit the ground and disappear into a black smoke. His HP bar goes down to 50% as he starts breathing heavily while the veins fade and the electricity fizzles.

 **DING!**

A red message box manifest:

 **The use of [One For All: Full Cowl] has caused STR to decrease by 2.**

 **The use of [One For All: Full Cowl] has caused VIT to decrease by 2.**

 **The use of [One For All: Full Cowl] has caused DEX to decrease by 2.**

 **You have gained 3400 Experience.**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **Your item drops from the Boss Monster defeated have increased your luck by 3.**

 **You've defeated the Boss Monster,** **Gashadokuro.** **You've received the title [Zombie Slayer].**

 **[Zombie Slayer]**

 **-Obtained by killing any 50 Undead and 1 Undead Boss Monster.**

 **-You have a special talent and/or interest in exterminating the undead!**

 **-You became a Zombie Slayer and eradicate the undead!**

 **50% increase in damage in attacking undead.**

 **50% increase in defense from attacking undead.**

 **All stats increase by 25 in attacking undead.**

Izuku sighs after reading all the information as the screen disappear.

"Can't believe I took its head off in just one punch! But… I lost the progress I made with my stats, but I defeated that undead yokai, the title changed to a better one along with some more item drops, and I leveled up again! *Sigh* I still need to think about a way to use [One For All: Full Cowl] with this much destructive power maybe a lower percentage along with trying to make sure I control my emotion wouldn't hurt.", he says to himself as he get up.

"Wonder what items this guy drops?"

Midoriya goes to the spot where Gashadokuro bones disappeared as he sees a neat pile of money, three red potions in corked glass bottles, book with a picture of man with closed eyes standing while taking various attacks looking undamaged, and a large purple crystal.

"[Observe]!"

 **DING!**

 **[Skill Book: Dual Durability – Rank: Rare]**

 **A technique that uses mana that some humans and creatures can use in order to make themselves more durable to both physical and magical attacks. With enough training, one could become invulnerable towards most harm towards the user.**

He picks it up and a blue message boxes appears:

 **You have obtained the Skill Book, [Dual Durability].**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

He presses [Yes] as the read message screen pops in front:

 **You can't learn this skill.**

A blue box manifests saying:

 **Required Strength of 50 met.**

 **Required Vitality of 50 met.**

 **Required Intelligence of 50 met.**

Another red one followed reading:

 **It requires a Wisdom of 50.**

"Interesting, so I can learn skills from books but there's a limit based on stats. Guess I should just save it for later.", he contemplated as he put the book into his inventory.

"[Observe]!"

 **DING!**

 **[Lesser Recovery Potion – Rank: Common]**

 **A recovery potion of the lowest grad that can instantly recover 200 HP. Tastes like strawberries.**

"Cool, healing potions actually exist but why does it taste like strawberries?", question the teen as he put the 3 potions into the screen.

"[Observe]!"

 **DING!**

 **[Mana Stone – Rank: Uncommon]**

 **A crystal created by integrating mana from souls.**

 **Useful for some things.**

'An actual skill book, healing potions, a larger crystal and even money. Wait let's see how much… 500,000 yen!'

"It can't be real! [Status]!", yelled the disbelieving boy as he pushed the wad of cash towards the window. It phased in and the numbers near rapidly increases to 503,000.

"NO WAY, I CAN GET MONEY FROM JUST DEFEATING A BOSS MONSTER!?"

"Seems like it!", replied a young girlish voice behind him.

The teen turned his head and saw a pink haired girl that looked like a witch riding on a broom and above her head read:

 **?**

 **LV ? Lolikiano Mistream**

"Eehh, a little girl! Who are you!?"

"Hmm, 'little girl'. Guess you can't help but base things on looks. Well, I'm actually a grown up while also sexy.", she replies with a wink, "It is curious as to how a boy like you can get caught here? Oh right, my name! You can call me Sissy Mistream or Mistream if you like."

"Umm, okay, well, I found out about this Illusion Barriers and I was hoping to get some Quirk training in and ending up fighting that yokai!"

"Oh, so you know about Illusion Barriers… then you should know about the Abyss, the Tsuchimikado clan, and even about mining, huh?"

"Oh, uh, sorry but I don't know what the Abyss or mining is but Tsuchimikado… as in the clan descended from Abe no Seimei!?"

"Hmmm, do you at least know how to get out of a space like this?"

"No… I don't…", he said while looking down in embarrassment.

'Hmmm, any normal person couldn't get in an Illusion Barrier and he does seem to know much about the Abyss along with how he made those items from that Gashadokuro… could he be not only new to this but a…?'

"Hey, kid, do you know what a Natural Ability is?"

"No, it doesn't sound familiar. What is a Natural Ability?"

She then smiles and chuckles a little then says, "Well, if you're not too busy tomorrow night, I can teach you a thing or two about that power of yours along with the Abyss. But my services aren't free, I could ask for some payment like two of those potions you gained?"

"Okay, her you go", the green-haired teen replied while giving her the two red elixirs.

Lolikiano examines the red solution and thinks, 'Seems like they are the real deal. His power must be quite special and may prove to more interesting in the future.', The witch then put the bottles into her hat.

"Good, here's my number."

A pack of tissues pops in front of Izuku as Lolikiano waves her finger. The package had a picture of the little witch winking a star as she flies on a broom with 'Witch at Your Service.' above a phone number. He looks with an incredulous look at the tissue pack as Mistream speaks, "Also let me do something about your clothes.", she comments as her finger waved in front as the cuts in his clothes mended.

"Call me when you're ready and be sure not to do it in public area. 'Kay?"

She then raises her hand up in the air as the space arounds them shatters. The buildings and street lights once destroyed now back to normal like nothing happened as Midoriya looks up as the little witch soar into the nocturnal firmament.

 _9 P.M., Izuku's room_

"Natural Ability, huh?", the green-haired lad murmured as he lays in bed.

'Seems like this ability I have is a Natural Ability especially since it all too different from a Quirk but makes me wonder what else can it do? Maybe I should look at what [One For All: Full Cowl]'s effect on my stats… [One For All: Full Cowl]! [Status]!'

 **DING!**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Level** : 35

 **EXP** : 46.29% (1620)

 **HP** : 1397/1397 (1330 + 67)

 **MP** : 1372/1381 (1315 + 66)

 **STR** : 451 (55 + 396)

 **VIT** : 435 (53 + 382)

 **DEX** : 230 (28 + 202)

 **INT** : 53

 **WIS** : 41

 **LUK** : 31

 **Physical Attack:** 391 (372 + 19)

 **Magic Attack:** 49 (47 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 49%

 **Magic Resistance:** 10%

 **HP Regeneration:** 1878 HP by 1 minute (146%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 136 MP by 1 minute (15%)

 **Point(s):** 175

 **Money:** 503,000

'WOW! I didn't think that Full Cowl would affect me like this that much! Oh, must be the effect of [Mana Affinity] and [Physical Aptitude]! But… I need to find a way to use my physical strength better especially with [Detroit Smash] along with assessing my opponent's [Physical Resistance]? If I do that, I would need to level up [Observe], most likely. Another skill using [One For All] like that could do less damage maybe? Maybe I could ask All Might in the morning, he could have some ideas! I also need to remember not to let my emotions get the best of me or [One For All] will keep decreasing my physical stats…There is also that witch…Mistream, she seems to know about all this magic and other supernatural stuff, but can I trust her? I took a chance with going into that barrier and gotten a title, all these items along with a new skill and others have leveled up. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." If I need to get any information on this Natural Ability and anything related, then it would be best for me to take that chance!

 **DING!**

 **Your thinking causes your WIS to increase by 1.**

'Wow, I can actually gain more in Wisdom just by thinking or by thinking in a certain way? Too tired to think for now, guess I should get some sleep.'

 _Next Day, 7 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

"All Might, I need to ask you about how you managed to use [One For All] besides using a lower percentage for damage control along with um… critically hurting someone?"

"Hmmm, well I often have a reflex when it comes to hurting another person but if you are looking for help; maybe you could try another move besides Detroit Smash?"

"Another move, huh?", he says while looking down at his hands.

"Oh, I think I got a move in mind!", Izuku curls his index as his thumb stores tension and points it towards out to empty space. The Gamer then flings the digit as a gust of air flows from the release finger.

 **DING!**

 **Your thought and actions have created a new skill.**

 **Will you name the skill?**

"Delaware Smash!"

 **DING!**

 **[Delaware Smash] (Active) LV 10 EXP 26.68% MP 18**

 **A skill that uses the power of [One For All] and focus it into a finger or fingers. The forces from said flick can create a concentrated amount of wind pressure.**

 **Effect: Attack power increases by half of the current percent used by [One For All]**

 **Attack power of the shock wave is half of the original attack power.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due [Mana Affinity].**

 **30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

"You done it again! Huh, wouldn't even think of using my finger to attack!"

"Oh, uh, thank you, All Might!"

"No problem, Midoriya but you are the one who came up with the move. I only gave advice."

The green-haired teen then looks down towards the ground blushing.

 _6 P.M., Suburbs of_ _Musutafu_

Izuku is on his phone waiting in an empty lot as it begins to ring then hears a young voice answer, "Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"I-i-it's that boy you met last night, you said that I could learn about the Abyss and Natural Abilities!"

" _Oh right, well I am_ … right here", the Gamer hears a voice from behind.

He turns around and sees the witch with a smirk on her face.

"Alright we start with the first part of your lesson about the Abyss. But first let I need some info on why you were training your Quirk in an Illusion Barrier? Are you planning on entering into one of those hero academies?"

"Y-y-yes, I am! I-I-I'm going to be entering at U.A. High School!"

'U.A. High, huh… then he will most likely will meet with Mousey and the others. Maybe they can teach him a bit more than I can.'

"Interesting, but I think you might need a little help with Abyss-related matters. First I need you to lift your hand up in the air and concentrate your energy out of it."

Midoriya does as instructed as his hand glows with a yellowish energy while feeling a warmth emanate from it.

 **DING!**

 **[Energy Bolt] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that causes damage by emitting mana.**

 **Effect: Attack power is based on the user's INT**

 **Range 10m.**

'Another skill?'

"Now focus on thinking creating a space; an Illusion Barrier."

'Okay, an Illusion Barrier where people with magic who can fight each other and monsters!'

 **DING!**

 **[Instant Dungeon Create] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID – monsters: none**

 **ID – monsters: zombies**

"Cool, I can create Illusion Barriers now!"

"Oh, excited, are you? Well, now you have to destroy it. Now do the same thing you did but think about escaping from the space."

The Gamer did from the witch's guidance as the space around them begins to crack until it shattered.

 **DING!**

 **[Instant Dungeon Escape] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that used to escape from instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be escaped at higher levels.**

"Alright, I got three more skills!"

"Oh, why don't you tell me about this power that you have?", she replied as she created another Illusion Barrier.

"O-o-okay well I have stats much like in an RPG game like a level, HP, MP, Strength, Intelligence, etc. I can see people's levels and their classes or jobs above their heads. I can also gain skills that allow me to other application and have even turn my Quirk into a skill. Oh, I also have an [Inventory] where I can store lots of different objects."

Lolikiano snick until she guffaws, "Hahahaha, ho, so your Natural Ability is based on a video game RPG. What are you a gaming geek?! Hahahahaha!"

"Um, well… uh, what is a Natural Ability"

"Oh, ahem, right. Well are you familiar with the Gaia Theory?"

"Yes, but isn't that pseudoscience?"

"Well, its more or less true in a way. The Earth is said to be alive and have a will of its own. Some see it as a will which can people call 'Providence' or 'Law'. Others called it 'Truth', 'Origin', or 'Transcendental Will'."

'Sounds like something from TYPE-MOON!'

"People call it 'God' as well but I'm not sure if that is true. But what is would be this transcendental force that's interacting with the planet. There are supernatural beings like ghost that exist as well. One thing about this force is that it can give people an ability and that's where a Natural Ability comes from."

"WHAT!? B-b-bu-but if that is true and people can gain powers like that then how long has this been going on!? If Natural Abilities comes from this force gives powers what else can it do?! What factors to a person getting a Natural Abilities!? How are Quirks affected by this situation!? AND WHAT ABOUT QUIRKS?!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down a bit! …Well, Quirks are something that comes from human biology which one can be born and developed naturally. Natural Abilities come from this force or Gaia along with what is favored or influences a person the most. If a person has a near-death experience with fire, they would gain an ability to control fire."

"So, then that means how much I love video games has caused me to gain this ability!?"

"Precisely, but there is a major difference between a Quirk and a Natural Ability has a restriction. This is called the Interference Law which involves people with supernatural power that would go against the Laws of Physic that can affect the real world. If one with such a power were to use it in reality, then Gaia would try to eliminate the user."

"Whoa, that's…a lot to take in."

"Well, it has become better due to Quirks! Due to how much society has included Quirks in their own way especially with heroes. This in turn changed Gaia in a way with how before their inclusion has been more subtle like with a baker casting magic on their dorayaki or dango and selling it like crazy can be done."

"So then, why doesn't the baker get punished due to the Interference Law?"

"The reason why the baker doesn't get killed is due to how their spell didn't affect people that much. The term affect is vague as a concept as one would be able to see how an action as an affect where people can tell if something is wrong. Now people can't really tell the difference between a Quirk or a supernatural power which some heroes use subtly along with their Quirk."

"Okay, so, then I could use my Natural Ability like a Quirk?"

"Not necessarily, there is still how your power can affect reality which people could tell if something is wrong. As long as you can use it where people recognize it as a Quirk but considering what it can do, it's best to focus on other aspect of your power. That is the reason why Illusion Barriers are still used due to how it doesn't affect the real world thus easiest for people on the side of the supernatural."

"How can such a thing like an Illusion Barrier can be made?"

"Because Gaia is the one that make them. Now if Natural Abilities are granted by Gaia what about those who train to gain them. There are those who can gain powers through training called Acquired Abilities. Yours truly uses magic if you couldn't tell where I studied and trained into to gain such abilities. Gaia seems to keep a status quo so that Natural Ability and Acquired Ability users don't cause havoc in the real world."

"It feels like there is more to this; is there more to this than just Natural and Acquired Abilities?"

"Hmmm… there is the Abyss along with Cleaners. The Abyss is what you would call a secret society where there are many houses, clans, guilds, etc. that makes up that has been crafted quite some time ago. Cleaners…are people who act as mercenaries for hire and may even find and sell people as slaves especially those who are Natural Ability Users."

"WHAT!? D-d-d-does that mean that I am in any danger for being capture by these C-c-c-cleaners?"

"Oh, well, if you can gain more skills and the like but as long as you don't bring any attention to yourself. There are also certain clans the Tsuchimikado clan that surveys areas of Japan, but they aren't an absolute due to conflict with other groups. There are also heroes who have knowledge of the Abyss who have Acquired Abilities or even Natural Abilities with their Quirks or outright uses them in place of a Quirk. You're safe for now but it can't hurt becoming more proficiency in other art, right?", she answered as she takes four thin books from her hat.

"Here are four basic spells that you can learn. Try reading them and we can see how good you are with magic."

Midoriya takes the books as he sees a familiar screen:

 **DING!**

 **You have obtained** **the Skill Book, [Water Splash].**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

He presses yes and the book turns into petals of light flows into his body.

'Feel the knowledge following into me as if I all need to know to use this ability!'

 **DING!**

 **You have learned [Water Splash] skill.**

 **A new Status [Affinity] has been created.**

 **[Affinity] for [Water] has been gained.**

 **[Water Splash] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 10**

 **Basic magic that has existed since the Stone Age. During such an age, mankind realized nature's power through the element of [Water]. It is basic spell where that strongly splashes a target with water in order to damage them.**

 **Effect: Attack power is based on [Magic Attack]**

 **Range 10m.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

 **Additional Effect from Affinity: 1% increase due to current [Affinity] of [Water]**

"OH, your ability is…!"

"Oh, I-I-I-I'm sorry for doing that! I didn't know that would happen when I press [Yes]! Is it a problem?!"

"Nah, books like those cost about 500-600 yen. You can do that to all of them if you want."

'Though it seems like this boy's Natural Ability is an interesting one. Maybe I should keep an eye on him.'

"Oh, Okay."

 **DING!**

 **You have learned [Wind Blast] skill.**

 **[Affinity] for [Wind] has been gained.**

 **[Fire Ball] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 10**

 **Basic magic that has existed since the Stone Age. During such an age, mankind realized nature's power through the element of [Wind]. It is basic spell where a target is hit with a strong gust of wind in order to damage them.**

 **Effect: Attack power is based on [Magic Attack]**

 **Range 10m.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

 **Additional Effect from Affinity: 1% increase due to current [Affinity] of [Wind].**

 **DING!**

 **You have learned [Earth Spike] skill.**

 **[Affinity] for [Earth] has been gained.**

 **[Earth Spike] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 10**

 **Basic magic that has existed since the Stone Age. During such an age, mankind realized nature's power through the element of [Earth]. It is basic spell where a target is hit with a form of wind in order to damage them.**

 **Effect: Attack power is based on [Magic Attack]**

 **Range 10m.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

 **Additional Effect from Affinity: 1% increase due to current [Affinity] of [Earth].**

 **DING!**

 **This is a Skill Book, [Fire Ball].**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

 **DING!**

 **You have learned [Fire Ball] skill.**

 **A new Status [Affinity] has been created.**

 **[Affinity] for [Fire] has been gained.**

 **[Fire Ball] (Active) LV 1 EXP 00.00% MP 10**

 **Basic magic that has existed since the Stone Age. During such an age, mankind realized nature's power through the element of [Fire]. It is basic spell where a target is hit with fire in order to damage them.**

 **Effect: Attack power is based on [Magic Attack]**

 **Range 10m.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

 **Additional Effect from Affinity: 1% increase due to current [Affinity] of [Fire].**

"So, tell me how you feel after absorbing those books?"

"W-w-well, I know about how it uses mana in order to bring about an elemental attack."

"Alright, can you use one those spells you learn?"

"O-o-o-okay, [Water Splash]!", he cries as his open hand pointed towards a wall as water gathers and flows straight to the divider. It crushes the concrete as wet fragments flies as a hole is left with liquid dripping down.

"Good, now then I am going to teach you how to use mana in by teaching you the Energy Bolt technique."

"Oh, I already learned the [Energy Bolt] technique."

"WHAT!? When did you do that?!"

"W-w-when you were teaching me to make an Illusion Barrier! Is there something wrong with that?!"

'He can learn other abilities from his actions and not only books! This just keeps on getting better as I learn more about this kid!'

"No, just surprised at your abilities but since you learned that we can move on to another basic magic. Now then try to project mana out as by using Energy Bolt while making a thin yet strong barrier around yourself by condensing it and spreading it around you."

'Alright, use [Energy Bolt] and create a barrier around me. A sphere ought to do it!', he concentrated as a clear gaseous energy forms around his open hand. With a light grunt, the construct begins to grow around him as glass-like sphere completes itself.

 **DING!**

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Due to continuous use of manipulating mana, a skill to change this energy, [Mana Manipulation] is created.**

 **[Mana Manipulation] (Active) LV MAX**

 **A skill that allow the user to handle mana in different forms. Manipulating the energy called mana has existed in various forms since the Stone Age.**

 **Effect: Allows the user to change mana or mana-based skills into a form based on their imagination.**

 **DING!**

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Due to continuous use of condensing mana, a skill to defend against attack, [Mana Barrier] is created.**

 **[Mana Barrier] (Active) LV1 EXP:00.00% MP:30**

 **One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Manipulating the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and Mana Barrier is one among many.**

 **Effect: Defense from attacks is based on Magic Attack as a percent.**

 **Requires 50 additional MP per minute.**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

'Hahaha, so, he can learn such a spell so easily. I'm kind of jealous but the untapped potential he has… I don't know if I should be scared or excited!'

"Alright then kid, why don't I give you something special as another gift!", she exclaimed as she hands another book with a smile while the barrier dissipates.

"Oh, um… Thank you, ma'am!"

 **DING!**

 **This is a Skill Book, [Astral Heal].**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

 **DING!**

 **[** **Astral Heal** **] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.0% MP:50**

 **Intermediate magic that has existed since the Bronze Age. A form of healing magic using the soul's latent power in order to heal the body and spirit. It is an intermediate spell that recovers damages and ailments from the target.**

 **Effect: With a [Mana Stone], HP 50 recovery. MP 50 recovery. Status effect removed.**

 **Without a [Mana Stone], HP 50 recovery. Status effect removed.**

 **Range: 20 meters**

 **Additional Effect from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

"Just so you know. I prefer to be called miss. Also, I wouldn't use such that spell that much as the elemental ones. Could get you in to trouble. I hope that we can make good acquaintances in the future!"

"Oh, um, T-t-thank you, miss!"

"No problem, just a witch looking to help. Just so you know, I am willing to help you but next time you'll need about 1 million yen for another magic lesson. Now this is the end your magic lesson. Oh, and word of advice, try not to go into or make Illusion Barriers until you can get into U.A. It might catch unwanted attention from different sources that you might not be ready for. Well, Good night!", she informed the teen as the Illusion Barrier shattered and flies away on her broom.

'Wait, one million yen! HOW MUCH DO THEY MAKE IN THE ABYSS?!'

 _9 P.M., Izuku's room_

'Can't believe that mana exists and that I learned magic like in an actual RPG! But… I need to also be careful with what Mistream said about Natural Abilities and Acquired Abilities. Hmmm, maybe I could use the spells that I learned as a Quirk. It doesn't seem like All Might know about the Abyss but I don't know how to feel about not telling him about this… I should just rest on this for tomorrow and just hide it for now."

 _Next Day, 6:30 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

"Young Midoriya, I have been meaning to ask you on what about your Quirk?"

"W-w-w-why do you ask?"

"Well, it about how you are registering it to the government with how you said that you were Quirkless and now that you have two Quirks. So, what do you know about original superpower?"

"Oh, well, um…"

'What do I say to him!? Should I just tell him about the Abyss?! Maybe…'

"I-I-I believe that my Quirk allows me to manipulate matter or the molecular structures!"

"Hmmm, really? Then can you go a bit more in depth on what you can do with this power?"

"Oh, I-I-I can manipulate water, air, fire, and earth along with my body such as making it more durable! I think I can also enhance my muscles too that can give some strength as well!"

"Hmmm…"

'It seems like he had this Quirk without knowing or could this be a reaction to One For All with awakening a dormant Quirk while whatever doctor may been mistaken? Quirks are yet to be fully understood and I hope this can give him more confidence!'

'Oh, why did I just say that?! I can't believe that I lied liked that! Will the Interference Law come into play! Does he suspect something is wrong or-"

Yagi then pats Midoriya's shoulder and says, "Well, then why don't we see this power in action! Just remember, after this you should be careful with using your Quirk in public, okay."

"Yes, I got it!"

'Oh, man, he bought it! Okay, I can used that later but… I can't help but feel a bit guilty about lying. I guess I should worry about that later, for now let's try an [Earth Spike]!', he contemplated as he pointed his hands out at the ocean as a spike of undersea terrain rises with a splash.

'Alright, now, [Wind Blast]!'

A burst of wind rushes towards the barb as water blow off with damage toward the piece of earth.

'A [Fire Ball]!'

Globular red fire blitzes towards the impaired structure as it explodes on contact crumbling pieces of rock to steam down into the sea below.

"Impressive, you'll be able to pass that exam with that much power but for now let's focus on One For All since you have more experience along with being conspicuous! 'Kay?"

'The kid is more talented than I thought! This would explain his progress with One For All and how his body can handle the strain! I feel more confident with him as an inheritor! Hopefully he can use this new Quirk with One For All.'

"Yes, All Might!"

'I guess All Might doesn't know about the Abyss from the spells I used! Seems like he defaulted magic as Quirks. This might be useful later.'

 _4 days later, Izuku's room_

 **DING!**

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 1.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 2.**

 **[Mana Regeneration] skill has been created as WIS increased over 50.**

 **[Mana Regeneration] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP.**

 **Effect: 100% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Mana Affinity].**

'Yes! Got another one of those skills just from stat grinding! Though, I wonder how many skills like these I'll get in the future?'

 _5 days later, 6:30 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

 **DING!**

 **Your physical activity causes your STR to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your VIT to increase by 2.**

 **Your physical activity causes your DEX to increase by 2.**

 **As STR increased to 75, A random power related to the body will be created.**

 **[Herculean Body] skill has been created.**

 **[Herculean Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that give the user a body that's increases physical capabilities to superhuman levels.**

 **Effect: (Current Level)% increase to STR, VIT, and DEX**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

 **[Medium Physical Aptitude] skill has been created as STR increased over 100.**

 **[Medium Physical Aptitude] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that allows the user to become physically optimize and handle one's physicality better.**

 **Effect: 15% increase of Physical-based attacks.**

 **Uses 10% less MP for all physical abilities.**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

 **[Superhuman Vitality] skill has been created as VIT increased over 75.**

 **As VIT increased to 75, A random power related to vitality will be created.**

 **[Dermal Armor] skill has been created.**

 **[Dermal Armor] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that give the user a skin that's increases physical durability to superhuman levels.**

 **Effect: 50% increase in Physical Resistance**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

 **[Superhuman Vitality] skill has been created as VIT increased over 100.**

 **[Superhuman Vitality] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Those who have vitality that has been strengthen will be different compared to others. Their body will carry with them physical robustness.**

 **Effect: HP Regeneration increases by 100%**

 **Physical Resistance increases by 100%**

 **Additional Effect(s) from other Skill(s): 30% increase due to [Physical Aptitude].**

'EEEEEEHHHHHH! WHY IS IT I AM GETTING MORE OP! HOW COULD STAT GRINDING LEAD TO THIS! OKAY, CALM DOWN! I have gained more in physical capabilities but that doesn't mean that I can't work around it. I just need to think in a way that I won't injure others with maybe focus my physical abilities. I do have my magic but with studying for school would they get more powerful. There are only 21 days left until summer vacation and then I could just relax a bit before the entrance exam.'

 _Next Day, 6 A.M.,_ _Tokaba Municipal Beach Park_

Izuku was running around the beach at great speed as if a blur as he jumps several feet into the air and lands onto the ground that leaves a small crater.

'Wow, who knew [Herculean Body] could boost me and the world just seems a bit slow. Maybe I can-'

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT SEEMS YOU HAVE TRULY LEARNED HOW TO USE YOUR QUIRKS!"

'Can't believe it, it seems like how finally done it. Hope I am not overworking him too much. Maybe I should just let him just rest especially with school and there's also several days until summer vacation.'

"Um, well, thank you, All Might! But without you, I couldn't have gotten this far!"

"Hahahaha, well, try to remember your effort in your training. One thing I can say now is that you have gained much but I believe that it's time to end your training."

"D-d-d-do you mean that-"

"Yes, you have what it takes to pass the entrance exam! Take the rest of the time to rest but exercise wouldn't be much trouble, right?"

"Right! Thank you, All Might, I will make you proud once I pass!"

'Maybe, this would be a good time to practice for [Observe] before the exam and I could catch up on some games like the new Persona Machina, too!'

 _Several Days Later, 9 P.M., Izuku's Room_

 **DING!**

 **Your studying causes your INT to increase by 1.**

 **Your studying causes your WIS to increase by 1.**

 **As INT increased to 75, A random power related to intelligence will be created.**

 **[** **Intuitive Aptitude** **] skill has been created.**

 **[Medium Mana Affinity] skill has been created as INT increased to 100.**

 **[Intuitive Aptitude] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **A skill that give the user the ability can understand subjects and concepts on a superhuman level.**

 **Effect: One can instantly understand and learn the complexity and exactness or organisms, objects, and based on the current INT.**

 **[Medium Mana Affinity] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle mana.**

 **Effect: 15% increase of Mana-based attacks**

"Urrrgh, at least it's not as OP as the last time I got another set of these skills, but I can't help but wonder how much [Intuitive Aptitude] could change my thinking, though?

 _Months Later, 7 A.M., Near U.A. High School District_

'[Observe]!'

 **DING!**

 **[Stone – Rank: Common]**

 **An average stone found on a street.**

'[Observe]!'

 **[WcDonald's Hambruger Wrapper – Rank: Common]**

 **A crumpled up wrapper from an eaten burger found on a street.**

 **DING!**

 **The level of [Observe] has increased.**

'Yes, it's leveled up again! I think I might be able to get it before I get to the school!'

'[Observe]!'

 **DING!**

 **[Entrance to an Instant Dungeon – Rank: Common]**

 **An entrance to an Empty Instant Dungeon.**

 **You can enter due to Automatic Entrance Option is on.**

'Oh, that's why I was entering Illusion Barriers…Why didn't I realize that I had an option menu? Well, better late than never. [Option]?'

 **DING!**

A blue menu appears with tabs saying 'Gameplay', 'Video', and 'Sound' while he looks down that box.

"I have Sensitivity… Difficulty? I can change my experience to be more easy or difficult, but I get this bad feeling if I change anything. Show Hint… Automatic Entrance! Now to just turn it off."

 **DING!**

 **Empty Instant Dungeon is found.**

 **Would you like to enter?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

'Hmmm, there must be some reason why there's an empty Illusion Barrier… I should check why it is here if there is something wrong'

He presses [Yes] and finds himself out on an empty street compared to the one of potential students except for a young girl lying on a ground. Izuku runs over to her and sees a slim girl with long brown hair and purple eyes while wearing a blue button collared shirt tied by a red tie with a black knee-high skirt. Above her head read:

 **Black Demon's Victim**

 **LV: 22, Hwan Sung-Gon**

* * *

 **Thank you Darkjaden, playganes, and Zaralan for your positive reviews. Now for the comments in reviews about for information on the story:**

 **-thebebb- I think you might be progressing a bit too fast. While I understand that by the nature of the gamer, progress is a fast thing, the numbers lose their meaning when they get too big too quickly.**

 **Also, it's boring if the gamer just makes Izuku so powerful that nothing is a challenge to him**

 **Here is how it goes for his progress; below average is 1 to 19, an average person's stats would be 20 to 29, Above average is 30 to 49, peak human is 50 to 74, and 75 and above is superhuman. His progress with stat grinding has been fast but the higher that stat, the lower the reward from grinding the stat. If you think about the others who are superhuman due to being born with their Quirks, then he is just getting closer to people like them and doesn't harm to having an edge. There is also how he would react to becoming OP and there are some surprises with that especially with the involvement of The Abyss. I do admit that he has become OP especially in this chapter, which is due to my writing process, but these developments give me more to set up different contests for him as a challenge to overcome. Another fact is how the Gamer's Mind is not here, so he is more vulnerable compared to Han Jee-Han, especially with how it always keeps his state of mind static along with giving him mental defenses which will come into play later.**

 **\- Gamelover41592 - this is awesome but I do have to ask why isn't Izuku telling anyone about the gamer quirk?**

 **Thank you for the compliment. Now to answer your questions, the reason is because of how suddenly gaining a possible Quirk while having a lacking social life and experience with talking to people would have him not wanting to divulge such as thing. Another factor would be how suddenly saying you have a Quirk after being Quirkless would have a negative reaction as being a liar or just trying to hide it for no good reason. There is also the Interference Law that he will now have to think of in order to circumvent any repercussions.**

 **-gamerjames27 - I don't know if it is on purpose, but with current stats, he heals fully every min I think that op. I am enjoying the story so far.**

 **Well, it's not but the way I write does have a structure put as his stats and skills develop then I make the necessary changes for later elements in the story. Think about it like this, if Midoriya takes a certain amount of damage like 50% while he has regen of 150%. This would mean that after a minute would have the damage recovered. Another example would be if he gets a damage status like poison or burn. If there is enough damage to take up a certain percent lower than 150% then there is still 100% or more to fully help recover him. Since it's not in seconds we can avoid this.**

 **-L'ceil-Soo... this story is like a mesh between bnha and the gamer (complete with its people, event, and element from the original story) and not just izuku gained the 'The Gamer' power.  
I'm not sure how I feel about that...**

 **It will be a mesh but not all the characters from the webtoon will appear just some. An example of this is how I didn't just insert Shin Sun-Il as Izuku's childhood friend and move the Chunbumoon to Japan. A hint was left in this chapter and the last should show divergences from the webtoon and manga along with making more OCs for later chapters and arcs.**

 **-Dragontitan-Well izuku learn magic like elemental and healing so he can restore all might?**

 **This chapter answers the magic but due to the Interference Law, it will be a while before he can do such.**

 **-Damix96-Great story! The only real negative so far to me is that wisdom goes up from studying, I personally like when it's more "intelligence is having knowledge, while wisdom is knowing how to use it" and wis is gained through decision making. pretty sure that's how it was in the comic, though I admittedly haven't read it in a while**

 **With this it seems to be treating them as pretty much the same thing which is kind of redundant**

 **Thank for the compliment on my fanfic. Well, I was thinking about Intelligence being able to understand, learn, and gather information and knowledge. This would be reflected from Midoriya's above average intelligence but there is another factor if you can remember his habit of being analytical and often tried to analyze concepts beyond what is shown. Wisdom is the ability to think and act in accordance with information and knowledge which Izuku would show through analyzing and showing insight by applying Intelligence to gain a better understanding of what he studies. A bit of a spoiler for The Gamer webtoon, Han Jee-Han rather shows less Wisdom with his action and even though he has increased his Intelligence. He has kept his Intelligence high which has made him smarter, but his Wisdom is low and his action while keen can be also seen as unwise. The Wisdom stat can bring some balance to Intelligence by giving judgement and perception compared to just gaining knowledge and information. Intelligence is to help gain and understand knowledge while Wisdom helps bring common sense and awareness related to the knowledge to be truly effective. Izuku has shown throughout BHA on his perceptive nature when it comes to his intellect. Therefore, not only his Intelligence rises but also his Wisdom when he studies due to how he takes it further to making a proper understanding of the materials at hand. This would also follow with his stat he started with how his Intelligence is higher than his Wisdom and that he still has a lot to learn about the world with Heroes and the Abyss.**

 **-I think you messed up with the description of throw**

 **Sorry, I usually copy and retype the skills for convenience and I must have forgotten to change the description of the skill. Here is what was supposed to be a the skill in the first chapter:**

 **[Throw] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill that pitches an object or person by a strong force from one's arms and hands.**

 **Effect: Increases throwing force by 30%.**

 **-** **kronos797-** **why is his mp so low. whats the equation for it. most games have it related to int with regen being related to wis.**

 **I have changed something from the Gamer so that Midoriya works hard towards so that he would fights won't be all too easy for him later. INT is still related to MP and WIS is the same with MP regen. And here are the rules for how I raise the stats from Level Ups and stat grinding:**

 **(1 to 25) The level up increased HP and MP with the standard increases of +10 per level.**

 **(26 to 50) +25 per level**

 **(51 to 100) +50 per level**

 **(100 to 150) +100 per level and so on**

 **+10 MP per INT point until the 50 INT mark.  
Then becomes +25 MP per INT until 100 INT mark.  
Then becomes + 50 MP per INT until 200 INT mark and so on.**

 **Name** : Midoriya Izuku

 **Class** : The Gamer

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer

 **Level** : 35 **[+18]**

 **EXP** : 97.71% (3420)

 **Affinity:**

 **Water** : 1%

 **Wind** : 1%

 **Fire** : 1%

 **Earth** : 1%

 **HP** : 1895/1895 (1805 + 90) **[+580]**

 **MP** : 2300/2300 (2190 + 110) **[+1375]**

 **STR** : 125 (76 + 49) **[+23]**

 **VIT** : 122 (74 + 48) **[+23]**

 **DEX** : 79 (49 + 32) **[+23]**

 **INT** : 86 **[+33]**

 **WIS** : 74 **[+37]**

 **LUK** : 31 **[+24]**

 **Physical Attack:** 128 (109 + 19)

 **Magic Attack:** 82 (80 + 2)

 **Physical Resistance:** 232%

 **Magic Resistance:** 17%

 **HP Regeneration:** 2880 HP by 1 minute (152%)

 **MP Regeneration:** 3381 MP by 1 minute (147%)

 **Point(s):** 175

 **Money:** 503,000 **[+500,000]**

 **[Skills]**

 **Offensive:**

 **Throw (Active) LV: 1**

 **Rip (Active) LV: 1**

 **Detroit Smash (Active) LV:10 [UP]**

 **Power Strike (Active) LV: 1**

 **Delaware Smash (Active) LV: 10 [NEW]**

 **Energy Bolt (Active) LV: 1[NEW]**

 **Water Splash (Active) LV: 1[NEW]**

 **Wind Blast (Active) LV: 1[NEW]**

 **Fire Ball (Active) LV: 1[NEW]**

 **Earth Spike (Active) LV:1[NEW]**

 **Support:**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV:** **MAX**

 **Observe (Active) LV: 9 [UP]**

 **Danger Sense (Passive) LV: 2 [UP]**

 **Mana Affinity (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **Physical Aptitude (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **One For All (Active) LV: 10 [NEW]**

 **One For All: Full Cowl (Active) LV: 10[NEW]**

 **Health Regeneration (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **Mana Barrier (Active) LV:1 [NEW]**

 **Astral Heal (Active) LV: 1[NEW]**

 **Mana Regeneration (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Herculean Body (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Medium Physical Aptitude (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Dermal Armor (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Superhuman Vitality (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Intuitive Aptitude (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Medium Mana Affinity (Passive) LV: MAX[NEW]**

 **Resistances:**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) LV: MAX**

 **Masteries:**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery (Passive) LV: 7 [UP]**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Instant Dungeon Create (Passive) LV: 1 [NEW]**

 **Instant Dungeon Escape (Passive) LV: 1 [NEW]**

 **Inventory:**

 **Lesser Mana Stone x40**

 **Mana Stone x1**

 **Tooth of the Dead x5**

 **Rib of the Dead x7**

 **Lesser Recovery Potion x1**

 **Skill Book: Dual Durability x1**


End file.
